The Malfoy Twins And The Quest For The Amulet
by Fanfiction Princess
Summary: When their mother's in trouble with the Dark Lord, what do Allegra and Amelea Malfoy do? They dive head first into a quest to travel back in time and retrieve a special amulet with a crystal in it that holds the answers to all their problems.
1. Prologue: Two Girls, One Quest

**Title: The Malfoy Twins And The Quest For The Amulet   
  
**

**Author: xXNaughty-By-NatureXx  
  
****E-mail: dragonslayer_25@msn.com   
  
****Summary: A quest into the past to save their mother leads a pair of twins to another time where they discover their parents' and their friends' parents' and their Aunt and Uncle's younger selves. Time is running out as the Dark Lord's forces close in on them. Numerous events in the past and in the present make for some awkward moments. What can you do when you're destined to save the day at all costs?**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. In other words, I don't claim to own anything I didn't make up! All the original charcters are mostly created by me except for those created by Tom, Dyz, Christian or Katie. You four know your characters!**

**Author's Note: **According to Angie J, author of 'Trouble In Paradise', Harry and the rest of the people his age at Hogwarts were scheduled to graduate Hogwarts in 1998. I'm using that reference. 2008 was the year Andrew Potter, the Malfoy twins and all the people in their year were born, so it would be September 2019 when they start at Hogwarts.

**Prologue: **Two Girls, One Quest

**-*September 19th, 2023*-  
**_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

Allegra Malfoy sighed as she stepped out of her dormitory and out into the Slytherin Common Room. It was late afternoon and the students usually had a three-hour period between the end of classes and supper. The sixteen-year-old student sat down on the couch and decided to start reading for her Potions class.

"Hey, Malfoy," an all-too-familiar male voice said behind her.

Without flinching, Allegra replied sharply, "What'd you want, Firecross?"

Without missing a beat, Zack Firecross, her twin's mortal enemy, told her, "For your twin sister to lay off."

"You know I don't have a problem with you, Zack, but I can't help you if you rub my twin the wrong way. Remember, in many ways, we're identical but in many other ways, we're polar opposites." 

Zack joined Allegra on the couch and said, "Thanks for the warning. Didn't know you cared."

"I don't…I just think you ought to know what you're in for. While I'm known for my stability, Amelea's a very volatile girl. Anything could happen with her. The only thing that's predictable about her is that she's unpredictable, if you get my drift."

"Yeah, I get it…" the dark-haired boy replied as he began to read his own Potions book.

"Besides, I have bigger fish to fry. I don't have the time to worry about your sorry arse," Amelea pointed out.

Allegra didn't really socialize with the other Slytherins. They seemed unintelligent and lame, although her father came from the same House. Despite the fact that her Slytherin-like qualities were dominant in her personality, she preferred the company of Gryffindors like her twin sister Amelea. She, her twin and Rebecca Weasley, a friend of hers and Amelea's, were the Rebellious Trio of Hogwarts, refusing to conform to the rest of their Houses and socializing with everyone except the Firecrosses, the snootiest, nastiest and meanest of Hogwarts. They basically hung out with whomever they wanted and were not limited by their House loyalties. She remembered being a first year with Amelea and meeting Rebecca and it brought a smile to her face.

"Is that a smile I see from Slytherin's resident Princess of Darkness?" Zack asked as he looked up from his book.

"No, it's just your imagination playing tricks on you," Allegra replied as she stood up and headed for the Portrait Hole, her face reverting to its sullen expression.

"Where are you going, Allegra?" Zack asked.

"The owlry," she replied as she walked, not bothering to turn back.

~*~

Amelea was in Gryffindor Tower with a few of her housemates, in the girls' dormitory. With her were Kiara Granger-Weasley and Amarah Smythe. They were talking about boys instead of doing their homework. It was a welcomed distraction, not only from the schoolwork but also from a very big problem.

"Okay, so I think that the cutest in Gryffindor is Mark Wood," Amarah confessed, "Then Drew Potter, of course!"

"Mike Weasley...definitely cute!" Amelea said, "Red hair's a turn-on..."

"You like Andrew Potter and Michael Weasley??? You like my cousins??? _Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_!!!" Kiara exclaimed, looking absolutely horrified.

"No," Amelea corrected Kiara, "We don't have any romantic interest in them…we just said they were cute…" Amarah nodded in agreement.

Amarah shook her head and declared, "If there's anyone who's cute, it's Jay Barringer!"

"That's too weird! He's like my brother," Amelea said.

"The Jay thing, it's not any weirder for you than the Mike thing is for Kiara," Amarah pointed out.

"It's weirder with Mike!" Kiara said, "Besides, he's my first cousin…you guys are just distant cousins."

"His grandmother and my grandfather are cousins…that _still _makes him related to me!" Amelea said.

"If there's anyone that's good-looking around here, it's Zack Firecross," Kiara stated, much to the dismay of everyone else in the room.

"Kiki, he's the spawn of the devil!" Amelea exclaimed, "How could you say _that_?"

"It's easy…just repeat after me…"

Amarah quickly cut Kiara off as she said, "Never mind. Don't say it again. Amelea's right. He's a Firecross. A pureblood Slytherin…he doesn't associate with us Gryffindors. That's no big loss for us. Besides, I hear he fancies someone already. He could get any girl in the school. It's not like Kiki over there could stand a chance."

"_HEY_!" Kiara called out as she slugged Amarah with a pillow.

"She's right, just forget about him…and don't say his name in my presence again," Amelea said, "Besides, we have Potions work to do."

There were several moans and groans from Amarah and Kiara along with mumbled words like 'party pooper' and 'loser'. Despite their discontent, the girls began to work on their homework.

_We'll see how long this lasts, _Amelea thought bitterly.

~*~

Right before dinner, the twins met in the Entrance Hall. They both sat on the bottom step of the Main Staircase.

"Aunt Joey's owl...this doesn't seem right," Amelea said, "She seemed panicked."

Waving the envelope like a fan, Allegra replied, "Yeah, scribbled quickly instead of neatly written...what's up with that? And the whole 'Stay in the castle, don't go to Hogsmead' thing? Something definitely doesn't fly here."

Just then, Kiara walked over to them with a black envelope.

"This came for you two in the owlry. I thought I'd deliver it to you," she explained, handing the black envelope over to Allegra.

Amelea smiled at her housemate appreciatively while Allegra looked at the second letter in her hand suspiciously.

"Thanks, Kiki!" Amelea said, "I'll catch ya in the Great Hall soon...I just have to talk to my sister about something."

Kiara nodded and disappeared behind the two large doors leading into the Great Hall.

"Now, about this letter..." Allegra said looking at the black envelope, "This doesn't look like a typical letter. Maybe this has something to do with why Aunt Joey's so freaked out?"

Amelea sighed. "Maybe someone likes to use extreme Muggle stationary and red calligraphy ink?" she commented as she looked at the way the letter was addressed.

As she tossed the envelope to her twin, Allegra said nervously, "You open it!"

Amelea's lips curled, forming a smirk familiar to everyone at Hogwarts. Their father once described it as a combination of his famous smirk and their mother's bright smile.

"A letter's making you nervous, Al?" Amelea said softly.

"No!" Allegra denied vehemently, "Just open it!"

Amelea did as Allegra said and opened the letter. Her sky blue eyes grew wide and she bit her lip. Without saying a word, she passed the letter to her twin, whose face remained expressionless as she read but within the depths of her grayish-blue eyes, there was fear.

"Watch where you go  
Watch what you do  
I came for your parents  
Now I'm coming for you  
If you think you can play the hero part   
Here is a challenge not for the faint of heart  
Bring whomever you desire  
I will see to your destruction  
Sneak out of the castle  
And meet me at midnight   
In the center of the Forbidden Forest  
For tonight is your ultimate test"

Allegra muttered a few curse words under her breath and told Amelea, "We've got a little bit less than six hours...what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, you always came up with the plans," Amelea replied with a shrug, "What can we do?"

"Well...I've been known to skip meals so I'll go to the library to check something out that might help us while you have dinner...you have too many friends that'll miss you and we don't want anyone asking questions right now."

"Allegra...you gotta eat something!"

"I'll be fine, Amelea! Now _GO_!!!"

Allegra pushed her twin sister in the direction of the Great Hall's entrance. Amelea began to walk in, looking nonchalant and cool. Summoning her rucksack, Allegra went in the opposite direction and headed for the library. 

~*~

Amelea quickly walked over to the Gryffindor table and slipped into her seat between Frankie Thomas and Kiara, across from Amarah, Christopher Brady and Katia Starrwinger. She scanned the immediate area and found that her friends were all deep in discussion. Chris and Katia seemed like they were laughing about something, Amarah was eating but had this intense look on her face, which only happened while she was communicating by telepathy. Further down the table, she found Andrew with his cousins, a few of them were friends of hers and Allegra's. Kiara was right there with them, talking about Quidditch among other things.

"Hey, Malfoy, you're late!" Jayson Barringer said from a few seats away.

Amelea looked up at him and smiled, shaking her head. She began to serve herself and eat, not particularly concerned about joining any of the ongoing conversations.

According to his mother, Marionie Hearts-Barringer, the great former Quidditch player and Charms professor at Westminister School For Underage Witches and Wizards in France, she had been the first Malfoy ever sorted into Gryffindor. It had been weird at first, especially since her father used to hate the Weasleys, especially Kiara's father. She adjusted and became friends with the Weasleys at Hogwarts with her. Her twin seemed to make the same adjustment, making friends with Gryffindors and such. They were a new generation of Malfoys and they wanted things to be different. So did the Weasleys.

"Hey, Amelea, where have you been?" Amarah asked as her face relaxed and she broke the telepathic link with Summer Whiterafter from the Slytherin table.

"Talking to my sister," she replied between bites, "We had to discuss a family thing."

Katia smiled and chimed in, "Is everything all right?"

Amelea nodded, smiling brightly as she chewed. "Everything's all right, I think," she replied, her stomach feeling a little queasy because it was a far cry from the truth.

The meal went on as usual but the young blonde witch knew that something was going to happen soon that would change everything for everyone she cared about.

_Please just get Al and me out of this mess, _she prayed as she ate, hoping it would ease her troubled mind.

~*~

Allegra scanned the History section of the library, looking for the book called 'Legends of the Wizarding Past'. She found it and took it to a table nearby. She put her book bag on the ground by her chair and placed the old book on the table. She sat down and opened the book to the table of contents, looking for 'Starlight Amulet', her mother's only method of protection from the Dark Lord. She scanned down the list and found what she was looking for. She turned to page 397 and began to read. She took her wand, summoned her quill and parchment from her bag and took notes, since she was too lazy to bend over and get it with her own two hands. 

_What the hell is this? _she thought to herself as she wrote, _The Starlight Prophecy...The Crystal Tracker Spell...wow...methods of failure?_

~*~

Later on during the meal, Kiara glanced over at the Slytherin table, more specifically, at Zack Firecross.

"Hey, you think your sister could hook me up?" the slim red-haired Weasley asked Amelea.

The blonde girl gave Kiara a horrified look and replied, "Why would you want that? That guy's pond scum!"

Bianca Weasley piped up, "Sure, but he's got a bod like a god!!! Oh, what I wouldn't do to see the man under the robe!"

Andrew glared at his younger cousin as Shawn, another cousin, said, "Bite your tongue, Bianca! You're too young to be speaking like that!"

"He barely qualifies as a man," Anna-Elizabeth Weasley commented from farther down the table.

Gabrielle Longbottom, a good friend of Bianca's, sighed and stated, "I hear it's not the size of the package that counts, it's what you do with it!"

"So Gabs, does that mean you'll date me?" Ian Firecross called out from the Slytherin table.

"NO!" Gabrielle yelled back.

Ever since Kyle Wood spread the rumor that Ian's 'package' was small, he had a hard time with the ladies. He tried to get back at Kyle but his older brother Mark always came to the rescue.

"You know what Muggles say about guys with big feet?" Shawn asked jokingly.

A chorus of people at the Gryffindor table replied, "No!"

"Sorry for asking," the seventh year Gryffindor said, "I thought you knew."

"I know!" Nicole Boot replied from the Ravenclaw table.

Anna-Elizabeth, who was a friend of Nicole's, smiled knowingly.

"So what _do_ the Muggles say about guys with big feet?" Mark pressed on.

Anna-Elizabeth and Nicole nodded at each other and announced in unison, "They have big dicks!"

Everyone from second year and up erupted in giggles. While all the chatter and the laughter went through one ear and left the other, Amelea was hoping Allegra came up with some answers...

~*~

Zack Firecross observed the Gryffindors sitting across the room. One of them caught his eye. Amelea Malfoy was a challenge. She was tough, sharp-witted, beautiful...and a halfblood Gryffindor. There were a few problems with that. His father hated the Malfoys and considered them as inferior to the Firecrosses as any Muggle-born witches and wizards. The fact that his father worked for the Dark Lord was a possible turn-off as well. She always considered him her rival. He stood for everything she was against. That always caused problems.

That evening, he noticed that a spark was missing from her eyes. She seemed distant, distracted...and he knew exactly why.

_Good job, daddy dearest! _he thought bitterly, _Way to go, you power hungry bastard! To think that I'm next in line..._

He contemplated tattling on the Malfoy twins. If Professor Snape caught them sneaking out, they might have detentions but they'd still live...

_Where the hell's Allegra? I have to tell her this, _he thought as he scanned the table.

"Hey, Zack, what's up with you?" Kathryn, his older sister, asked.

He quickly blinked and replied, "Nothing, Kat...I just remembered I...I forgot something in the library!"

The young blond student grabbed his book bag and bolted out of the Great Hall.

~*~

Allegra was getting caught up in the Legend.

"In case of extreme emergency, the Heir of the Amulet has the power to track it down across time, find a safe time period, take the Amulet from there, travel with it to take it back to the present time and return it after its purpose has been served. If the current owner's predecessor has passed on, the Amulet will multiply in the hands of the current owner during the specific time period..." she read to herself.

"The Almighty Allegra Malfoy's too good to eat in the Great Hall?" a smug voice said behind her, interrupting her reading.

Allegra turned sharply to face Zack and replied, "You're damn lucky I'm not Amelea! She would have cursed your sorry arse before you could move a muscle."

"Listen to me, Malfoy," he said firmly as he ignored the coldness in her voice and the intense look in her eyes, "You need to hear me out here. This is important." 

"Nothing's important coming from you," Allegra shot back as she scribbled notes onto her parchment.

Zack sat on the chair next to the one Allegra was sitting on and glanced at her notes.

"The Starlight Amulet? You aren't seriously thinking of...trying anything, are you?" he asked her.

"It's none of your business, really. Why do you care?" Allegra snapped, still focused on writing her notes.

"But I read that only the Heir can..." Zack began to say but stopped when he began to put two and two together.

"Yeah, genius," Allegra told him sarcastically, "Amelea and I are the Heirs. The Amulet's been passed down from mother to daughter on our mother's side of the family....our mother's had it since her mother died and when she dies, it goes to one of us."

"So this is the test for the two of you, huh? Like your mother escaping the Dark Lord?"

Allegra dropped her quill, turned to face Zack and repeated her earlier question with more intensity. "Why the hell do you care? Your father works for the enemy and he's probably gonna kill my mother!" she said harshly.

"Get your scrawny arse out of my sister's face, Firecross," Amelea's firm voice came from in front of Allegra and Zack before they could say another word to each other.

Zack looked up and replied pointedly, "If isn't the other half of the wonderful Malfoy duo. Would you believe I was actually gonna offer to help? Maybe if you decide to treat me better..." The blond guy began to stand and leave but was intercepted by Amelea. 

"Don't mess with me, Firecross," she hissed as she stood face-to-face with her rival, "You can't even begin to imagine the world of pain I can cause you if you do anything to me or my sister. Mess with one of us, you mess with the both of us."

"Is that a threat?" Zack asked lightly.

Amelea shot back sharply, "No, it's a promise, and Malfoys don't break promises." __

Allegra, who was still sitting down, watched the whole confrontation while she began to gather her notes and stuff them into her bag. _Whoa, she sounds so much like Father, _she thought, _Is it possible that the Sorting Hat made a mistake in sorting her?_

"C'mon, Al," Amelea called her twin as she walked out of the room.

As she bolted out of the room, Allegra quickly replied, "Right behind you, Lea!"

~*~

The twins walked around the castle, trying to figure out where to go to review their plans. By 7:13PM, the pair ended up inside a broom closet.

"Lumos!" Allegra whispered, pointing her wand at her notes to show Amelea.

Amelea looked over everything and whispered, "Wow..."

"Time travel, huh? I think that's wicked!" Allegra told her twin. 

"This looks really risky if you ask me," Amelea said, "What if we change the course of our family history? What if..."

"That's a risk we'll have to take to get our Mum back, right?" Allegra cut her twin off with a fierce tone of voice.

Amelea nodded and replied quietly, "Yeah..."

"This is really quite interesting, though, isn't it?" 

"Twenty-five years...that's a significant amount of time, nine years before our birth."

"Yeah, and Aunt Joey was in her fifth year too! We could fit right in with her class!"

Amelea just kept nodding and smiling.

"That's it then? You don't have anything to add?" Allegra asked her twin.

"Nope," Amelea told her, "We just sneak out and avoid Peeves...I could try to get Drew's invisibility cloak but I don't really want to get caught in the guys' dormitory."

"Nope, that's fine, we can do without it," Allegra agreed.

Amelea asked, "Do I have to keep this a secret, Al?"

"Yes...not a word to anyone...this is all about us right now, Lea...you can leave a note for Jay. He'll cover for us."

"Right...are you sure we can't bring help? Drew's got his invisi -- "

"No," Allegra cut Amelea off, "Just us. We can't endanger anyone else."

With a sigh, Amelea nodded in agreement.

The twins left the closet and headed for their respective Houses.

~*~

The Slytherin Common Room was full of people, doing various things, from studying to doing homework to talking. 

In one quiet corner of the room, Zack was sitting at a table, trying to study for Potions. Somehow, he couldn't focus.

"Having troubles with Potions?" Kathryn asked him as she joined her kid brother with her own schoolwork.

"Nope," Zack replied distractedly, pretending to read his notes, "I'm gettin' by Snape's class okay..."

"Is there something on your mind, bro?" Kathryn went on.

"Nope," Zack replied again, "I'm just fine."

"Yeah, well, there's a problem if my little brother wants to study more than he wants to talk to another human being," the eldest Firecross commented.

Zack merely rolled his eyes at her before going back to his act of reading.

"Fine, be that way," Kathryn said, finally giving up on her brother, "I just want you to know that contrary to your beliefs, I _do _care."

Allegra entered the Common Room quietly. As she walked down the stairs to the dormitories, she felt someone follow her with their eyes. She glanced over at Zack's direction. She found him studying. With a sigh, she went to her dormitory to mentally prepare herself for hers and Amelea's quest to fulfill the Starlight Prophecy.

~*~

Amelea was sitting by the fire, reading an old Muggle novel called 'Anne Of Green Gables'...or at least, attempting to read it. With all the noise in the Gryffindor Common Room, she could barely hear herself think.

In another part of the room, Trevor Maltzar, a Muggle-born sixth year that was friends with Mike Weasley, was leading a rather noisy game appropriately called 'The Penis Game'. Each person playing had to say 'Penis' with a straight face. The next person has to say it louder than the last person does and it goes on and on and on...until someone can't keep a straight face and cracks up. That person was out and the game goes on.

A trio of first years was gathered by the staircase leading up to the dormitories. Aaron and Anastasia, two more Weasleys, were teaching Jessica Lynn Wood 'The Song That Never Ends'. Soon, Jessica challenged the two Weasleys to see which one of them would sing the song the longest. 

A group of fourth years were packed in another corner of the room, near where the fire was, talking and giggling. Amelea could hear every word the girls were saying, not just because she was nearby but also because they were loud.

"KYLE!!!" Bianca yelled across the room so that she could be heard between the three first years' renditions of 'The Song That Never Ends' and the screams of 'Penis'.

Amelea's eyes quickly narrowed in on Kyle Wood, who was playing Wizard's Chess with his older brother Mark.

"What?" he yelled back.

"What's the average length of a guy's penis?" Bianca asked him, still yelling.

"10 inches!" came the answer from Mark.

Amelea watched as the fourth years erupted into more giggles, Kyle scrunched his face in disgust and the other sixth years sniggered before heading to her dormitory.

She entered the room she shared with Kiara, Katia and Amarah and headed straight for her bed. She read more of her book, hoping it would calm her somehow.

"Amelea, you okay?" Katia asked her.

Kiara gave her a worried glance and Amarah smiled lightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you guys!" she assured her roommates.

~*~

Later that night, Allegra tiptoed out of her dormitory, wearing her black school robes under her forest green cloak and her long honey blonde hair up in a high ponytail. She walked quietly past her roommates' beds and out through the exit. She quietly walked down the stairs that led to the Slytherin Common Room. She glanced around in case there were people there but to her relief, there weren't any students there. She headed for the Portrait Hole and out of Slytherin Dungeon, towards the Entrance Hall to meet her twin sister. She walked confidently out into the halls, her wand in hand.

Dirty blonde Amelea, wearing her black school robes under a red cloak and her hair in two braided pigtails, walked past her own roommates and out of her dormitory. She carefully walked out of Gryffindor Tower through the Portrait Hole. She glanced around and made sure there weren't Prefects or other students around. She sighed in relief as she headed for the Entrance Hall to meet her twin sister. She checked her pocket to make sure her wand was still there.

Just up ahead, a female voice said, "You ready, pigtails?"

The dirty blonde walked over to the source of the voice and replied, "As ready as I'll ever be, Al..."

The honey blonde sighed and asked, "You backing out, Lea?"

"Of course not," was her sister's reply, "We have to save our Mother!"

"Did you leave the message for Jay?" 

"Uh huh...but I wish we could tell him about this."

"No, we can't. He'll want to protect y...us and shit. We don't need that right now."

"What about Drew, or Kiki or Becca?"

"No, Amelea, we can't put anyone else in danger!"

"You don't have to pretend you're so tough, Allegra..."

"I'm not pretending!" she shot back, then added after a pause, "Let's just do it, alright, Amelea?"

"Right! Let's go kick some Dark Lord butt!"

The twins walked out of the castle and walked down the steps. 

Simultaneously, they took their wands and whispered, "Lumos!"

Both their wands lit up and they used it to help them see in front of them.

"The Forbidden Forest, right?" Amelea whispered as they walked across the grounds.

"Yep," Allegra whispered back, "You know, that's the same forest Uncle Dunk and Aunt Joey explored in their first year..."

"Yeah, they fed Brielle's dad's frog to that Whomping Willow thing," Amelea said with a light chuckle.

The girls grew quiet as they continued their trek through the grounds. Once they got to the border between the Forbidden Forest and the grounds, they stopped. They pointed their wands at each other's faces.

"Are ya scared?" Allegra asked her sister, her voice slightly quivering.

With a shaky voice, Amelea replied, "No. Are you?"

"Of course not," Allegra shot back, her voice shaking slightly more than before.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to do this? I should have told Jayson to come along with us. This is dangerous!"

"No!" Allegra hissed, "It's our Mum, we'll save her!"

"Hey, Jay's Mum's our Mum's best friend and our Dad's second cousin, I'm sure she'll help us!"

"Amelea, enough stalling. We have to do this. I could do it alone if you're too scared..."

"No, you couldn't, Allegra. That's not the point!"

"You know what the point is, Amelea??? To save Mum, that's the point! I mean, the grownups can only do so much. We have to help."

"All right, we got each other's backs on this, right?"

"Of course...and you're right, I couldn't do this alone."

"Of course I'm right. Let's do this before I change my mind and run in the opposite direction."

Allegra led Amelea towards the middle of the dark Forbidden Forest, only their wands lighting the way.

"Do you think he's gone and killed them already?" Amelea asked with a grim tone of voice.

Allegra pointed her wand quickly at her twin before pointing back in front of her. She couldn't answer the question; she was too terrified to even think about it. She wasn't about to let anyone see it, even her twin sister.

"I asked you a question," Amelea stated pointedly, "Why aren't you answering me???"

"Because..." Allegra replied.

The pair stopped where they thought the center of the Forbidden Forest was and looked around nervously.

"He's a no show," Allegra pointed out coldly, "So much for that offer!"

Amelea sighed and pointed out, "I wouldn't count him out. He could have a few tricks up his sleeve. We can't let our guard down."

"And I thought you were all for a diplomatic solution..." Allegra teased to lighten up the atmosphere.

"And you are?" Amelea shot back edgily.

"Never was..."

"Well, it seems as if this is your type of situation, huh?" 

"Yep! Fight, fight, fight!"

"Don't joke. I know there's no diplomatic way to settle this with the Dark Lord, it doesn't mean you can enjoy yourself. This is a serious matter."

Sighing, Allegra replied, "You're right."

The twins heard footsteps behind them. They turned around to face a dark cloaked figure.

"You've finally come," a dark voice said, coming from the dark figure, "I hope you haven't grown up to be fools like the previous generation of Malfoys. Your father turned down the power; he turned away from the Dark Side. He married a Mudblood and compromised the purity of the Malfoy blood. You are not worthy of the name."

"Don't call our mother that! He did the right thing!" Amelea pointed out, "That makes him that much better than the likes of you!"

Allegra added, "And being a halfblood is cool! There's no difference between us and Drew Potter, who's born to pureblood parents. Besides, we're ten times better than scum like you!"

"Such arrogance, such defiant tones of voice! It's all too familiar to me...you are definitely your father's children. There was a time when the Malfoys were known for their talent in the Dark Arts..."

"I don't really think this is the time for a lesson in our family's history," Allegra commented sarcastically.

"Well then I guess I should send you straight to your death!" the low evil voice said.

"No!" Amelea exclaimed in a terrified voice.

"I suppose I can make you a deal..."

Amelea looked at Allegra and they replied at the same time, "We never make deals with the Dark Side!!!"

"You aren't going to hear me out? Even if it'll save your Mother?"

Allegra and Amelea looked at each other again, at a loss for what do or say to their enemy.

Finally, Amelea spoke up and said indignantly, "You're lying!"

"Not at all, child," the cloaked figure said, its voice making both girls shiver.

Allegra stared him down with her wand brightening the space before her. 

"Why don't you come out from your cloak and show yourself?" she said forcefully, "Or are you scared of a couple of teenagers?"

"I'm not scared at all," the voice replied, "Be careful what you wish for…you might not live to see your sweet sixteen birthday."

In once last act of defiance before her fear kicked in, Allegra said, "Try me."

"I've had just about enough of your family," the man said menacingly as he advanced towards the two girls. For every step the evil man took forward, Amelea and Allegra took one backward. "I've been sent to weed out the weak and pick out the strong ones. My Lord will take over the wizarding world..." he went on as they moved, "My mission starts with eliminating all of my Lord's enemies' and their children."

"You know, you should work out your problems in a adult way," Allegra remarked in a tongue-in-cheek kind of way, "No need to take it out on us..."

"SILENCE!" the man bellowed as the twins fell back from walking backwards.

"Uh oh," Allegra whispered under her breath.

Amelea sighed. She knew that eventually, her twin's ability to rub people the wrong way would get them in trouble.

"So, where are your friends when you need them?" the man said, looking down at them sitting on the ground. He continued without waiting for an answer, "Oh well...I had planned to kill you all in one shot since you typically stuck together but once they realize you're in trouble, they will come. Then I will have you all right where I want you."

The Death Eater pointed his wand at them, ready to use the killing curse. In a panic, Allegra grabbed Amelea's hand with her free one and pointed her wand at their linked hands. She whispered under her breath, "Glow of the Starlight Amulet, lead us to your sheltered time!" 

With a cloud of smoke, the pair disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1: It's Not That Easy

**Title: The Malfoy Twins And The Quest For The Amulet   
  
**

**Author: xXNaughty-By-NatureXx  
  
****E-mail: dragonslayer_25@msn.com   
  
****Summary: A quest into the past to save their mother leads a pair of twins to befriend their Aunt Joey, Uncle Duncan and their gang. As the girls learn more about their situation and their location, Amelea and Allegra realize the complexity of their mission. Creating new identities for themselves, they settle into their temporary new life. The most unusual and unexpected things arise and if they're not careful, the people they care about the most, like their baby cousin Matt, may not exist.**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. In other words, I don't claim to own anything I didn't make up! All the original charcters are mostly created by me except for those created by Tom, Dyz, Christian or Katie. You four know your characters!**

**Author's Note: **According to Angie J, author of 'Trouble In Paradise', Harry and the rest of the people his age at Hogwarts were scheduled to graduate Hogwarts in 1998. I'm using that reference. 2008 was the year Andrew Potter, the Malfoy twins and all the people in their year were born, so it would be September 2019 when they start at Hogwarts.

**Chapter 1: It's Not That Easy**

**-*August 30th, 1999*-**

_The Granger/Avalon Flat_

Mika Avalon's eyes shot open and she sat straight up. She reached for her lamp next to her bed and turned it on. Something about her dream seemed troubling. She reached for a chain hanging around her neck and pulled it out of her tank top. The red crystal glowed brightly, which made the young woman sigh in relief. She got out of bed and gave herself a glance in the mirror. 

_What is happening to me? she thought as she pulled her long black hair up into a ponytail._

She stepped out of her room and dragged herself to the living room to watch some TV. She reached for the remote control and started to flip through the channels.

"Hey, sleepyhead, it's about time you woke up!" Hermione Granger's voice came from the entrance to the flat, "You've been sleeping since 4 and it's 7 now."

Mika didn't realize that it was that late. She meant to take a tiny nap but she took a much longer one.

Her roommate entered the flat and headed to the kitchen with Muggle takeout food. She yawned and headed for the dining room table. She sat down at the table and sighed as she stifled a yawn.

"I'm thrilled you've decided to come back, Mika!" Hermione said as she grabbed one of the Styrofoam containers on the table and helped herself to some food, "I had to move out of my dorm at the college. They usually reserve the student residency there for first years. I couldn't afford this place without a roommate."

Mika smiled. Hermione, the studious witch with Muggle parents, was always ambitious and she always kept a sharp tongue to those who opposed her, meaning the Slytherins back at Hogwarts, especially Draco Malfoy. She wasn't all that surprised that Hermione was studying at the Firecross Magical College to become a mediwitch.

"Yeah…I'm glad to be back, I guess," Mika replied nonchalantly, or at least, she tried to be nonchalant, "I learned a few things about myself and about life during the past year…no use running anymore."

Hermione knew there were certain things she wasn't supposed to bring up in a conversation, like Mika's rollercoaster romance with Draco Malfoy, so she held her tongue for a moment before speaking again.

"I was wondering, I know you've only been here a few days, but have you managed to see anyone else besides me?" she asked.  

Mika sighed and replied, "I saw Mrs. Weasley and Ginny at Diagon Alley, Hannah Abbot and Neville Longbottom at Hogsmead…but I haven't caught Mari anywhere…she's been rather occupied with Quidditch, hasn't she?"

Hermione laughed lightly and asked, "Have you been reading those magazines I left for you at your father's?" 

"Yeah," Mika mumbled, "She's a star now…"

"Hey, she's probably missed you!" Hermione told her as she ate her noodles, "If you had left a phone number or something, I'm sure she would have called."

_I'm not so sure, Hermione, Mika thought as she confessed, "She and I haven't exactly left in good terms with each other after graduation."_

Hermione looked extremely shocked. In their four years of friendship at Hogwarts, Mika and Marionie had been inseparable. The pair appeared to have a strong bond. They helped each other and knew all of each other's secrets. She also knew the pair rarely fought. She remembered seeing her two girlfriends at graduation, happy and sad at the same time, discussing the future…

"So what happened then?" she asked, then added, "Or do even want to talk to me about it?"

"We went to the Three Broomsticks to celebrate over a couple of butterbeers…I told her what I wanted to do, she accused me of being selfish, I accused her of not being a real friend…and I left without even turning back."

"Oh…I had no idea," Hermione said as she put her fork down, "So…what have been doing since your arrival?"

"Visiting my father…getting reacquainted with the people and the places…relaxing…or attempting to relax…" Mika replied, punctuating her sentence with a yawn.

"Attempting? Have you been successful?"

"Between naps and all the other things on my mind…not exactly…"

"Well, I have an idea!" Hermione said with a bright smile on her face, "That is, if you're up for it…"

Mika's eyes lit up as she replied, "Sure! I have nothing to lose…I'm just about ready to do anything at this point to relax."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, uncertain that Mika really meant it, but went on, "Well…I've got a pair of tickets to the Liverpool Lions VS the Chudley Cannons tomorrow…you feel like coming? Ron's going to be there for sure, being the keeper for the Cannons and all that and I'm sure Ginny will be too…and I know you've always been passionate about Quidditch." 

She left out the fact that the famous Marionie Hearts of England's National Team was going to be a guest commentator for two reasons. The first one being that she was afraid of the passionate raven-haired girl's reaction and the second one was that she needed to do something enjoyable to relax. Watching Quidditch was only second to playing it in Mika's list of enjoyable things to do and Hermione knew it.

Hermione smiled as she watched Mika's expression soften. _Success! she thought._

"All right, I'll take you up on that..." she replied, grinning lightly.

"Aren't you going to have anything to eat?" Hermione asked, gesturing at the Chinese food she brought home.

Mika shook her head. "Haven't you ever heard of 'Summer Girls' by LFO?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione began to sing the chorus along with Mika, and then laughed. As Muggle-born witches, they were both very familiar with Muggle popular culture, especially music.

"What are you trying to say?" the curly-haired brunette asked with a raised eyebrow, "Chinese food makes you sick?"

Mika laughed lightly and shook her head.

~*~

**-*August 30th, 1999*-**

_The Leaky Cauldron_

A young silvery blonde girl by the name of Josephine Malfoy, more commonly known as Joey or Jo, sat at the bar by her lonesome at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. She was supposed to meet her friends there since her brother Draco didn't feel like going shopping with her. He hadn't been shopping with her since he graduated from Hogwarts. 

Her fifth year at Hogwarts was coming up and she decided that she needed a new dress robe for the Yule Ball. She also wanted to buy Draco a present for his birthday coming up. She had no idea what to buy him. She didn't usually buy him anything since they always had dinner on his birthday since the death of their parents but for some reason, she felt she had to get him something special to show some appreciation.

"Hey, Jo," Serena Firestorm's voice came from behind her.

Joey turned around and replied, "Serena! Hey!"

As the strawberry blonde came and joined her, she said, "So have you been waiting all that long?"

"Fifteen minutes at the most," Joey told her with a sigh.

Sitting on a stool to Joey's right, Serena asked, "Something on your mind?"

"It's just weird…it's the first time since I've started at Hogwarts that I haven't gone shopping for school supplies with Draco…since our parents died, he's always been this great older brother, looking out for me and everything…but this year, everything seems totally different, totally off."

"I wouldn't worry about it…" Serena assured her, "It's probably nothing…I mean, he didn't cancel your annual dinner, did he?" 

Joey shook her head and explained, "Yeah, that's true but I want to give him something more this year…just to show some appreciation."

"How about these?" a familiar male voice said from behind the girls.

Serena and Joey watched as a pair of tickets of the next day's Quidditch match fell in front of their eyes. Serena picked them up and read them as Joey turned to face the source of the voice and the tickets.

"What's the catch, Barringer?" she asked, facing Scott Barringer, a famous actor in the wizarding world and an ex-Gryffindor who graduated with her brother two year ago.

"No catch at all," he replied, "My friend Sarah had this extra pair and I overheard your little dilemma. Just don't tell your dear brother where they came from. I know he hates me and I hate him too. You're a good kid though."

Joey didn't know what to say. She just smiled politely and said, "Thank you, Scott."

"Have fun tomorrow!" he said as a red-haired girl joined him and they walked out.

"The Lions VS the Cannons on his birthday," Serena said, "I'm sure Draco would love these!"

"Yeah," Joey replied with a nod, taking the tickets and putting them in her pocket.

She was still a little disconcerted about Scott's 'generosity' and his compliment. He never really outwardly admitted to her that she was a 'good kid' and she was definitely surprised.

~*~

**-*September 20th, 2023*-**

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

Kiara woke up early to go the library to do some History Of Magic research when she realized that Amelea's bed was empty, except for two pieces of parchment. She read the one addressed to her.

"Hey Kiki,

You need to get the other piece of parchment on my bed to Jay immediately. This is important! It's an emergency! I'm sure he'll explain everything to you after he reads my note. This is very important. Do it as soon as you can. Don't panic, Allegra and I are okay…

I'll catch soon, (I hope)

Amelea"

Kiara took the two pieces of parchment and put the one addressed to her in her knapsack and held the other one addressed to Jayson tightly in her left hand before leaving the dormitory where her remaining roommates, Katia and Amarah were still asleep.

She tiptoed out of the room, crossed the hallway and instead of taking a left to the staircase leading to the Common Room, she went straight ahead to the boys' wing and knocked on the first door of the fifth years section, where Jayson Barringer slept with his roommates Drew Potter, Frankie Finnigan and Will Thomas. When no one answered, she slipped the message under the door and left for the library.

~*~

**-*August 30th, 1999*-**

_Diagon Alley_

Right outside of Diagon Alley, right before Knockturn Alley, the twins fell out of the sky and onto the hard cement. Fortunately, no one got hurt. Amelea was the first to pick herself up. She stretched her muscles and helped Allegra up. The twins gave each other a look before looking around at their surroundings. Allegra found a sign that said 'Knockturn Alley straight ahead' behind her.

"Whoa…this place…" she said softly, "It looks familiar yet so different!"

"Yeah well twenty-some-odd years does make a _slight difference," Amelea commented._

Allegra looked down at her robes and said, "We really need to get a change of clothes…school robes for regular wear will make us stick out like a Weasley."

Amelea sniggered at her twin's comment then pulled out her wand, pointed at her robes and whispered, "Moldumode!"

Her black robes transformed into a Muggle outfit consisting of a black tube top, a sheer yellow half-sleeved top, a pair of flared blue jean trousers and a pair of perfectly white trainers. Also, a pair of yellow-tinted sunglasses appeared, perched over her head.

"Where'd you learn to do _that?" Allegra asked her twin in awe._

Amelea grinned and replied as she put her sunglasses on, "Jay's Mum taught him that charm and when he, Drew and I decided to sneak out of the castle to Hogsmead once, we used that. It's a French spell. I believe that the rough translation of the spell is 'Muggle fashion'."

Smiling, Allegra repeated her twin's action and found herself wearing a red midriff-showing halter top, black Capri trousers and a black pair of platform sandals that gave her a couple of inches lift, making her slightly taller than her twin. She reached for the top of her head, expecting her own pair of shades, and she pulled off a pair of darkly tinted sunglasses. She put them on and glanced at Amelea.

"I know _I always come up with the plans but you're much better at thinking quickly on your feet. What's next?"_

Amelea glanced around and found children and teenagers, some with parents and others without, walking around, carrying bags.

"I gather everyone's gone back-to-school shopping…I suppose that's what we're supposed to be doing now," she stated, "When in Rome, do as the Romans do, right?"

Allegra rolled her eyes at her twin's use of yet another Muggle saying. She nodded and reached for her pocket, pulling out a pouch full of Knuts, Sickles and Galleons. Amelea did the same. They had a significant amount, in case of emergencies. Since their father was very successful in the Muggle and wizarding stock markets and their mother was a retired Quidditch player turned magical creature specialist, they had money in abundance.

"So we buy school supplies? But we already have them! Why spend money on things we've already gotten? There's got to be a way to summon them from our time," Allegra stated as Allegra looked through her notes.

"I don't know…let's go to the Leaky Cauldron and get something to eat first…" she said as her stomach grumbled and she stuffed her notes back in her pocket.

Amelea agreed and the pair walked off.

~*~

**-*September 20th, 2023*-**

The Dark Society Headquarters 

There were various discussions going on at once in one of the conference rooms at the Dark Society Headquarters. Everyone was waiting for the ringleader of the operation to arrive to start the monthly meeting. Each Death Eater present was a high-class member of the Society and there were only twenty-five of them out of thousands. 'The Elite 25', or 'The E25' as they were commonly referred as, were sitting around a very long table.

In a male-dominated world, there was one single strong-willed woman making her way up. Her name was Blaise Zabani. She found her place amongst the Society's best and she also found her husband there. She bore his children, raised them, and kept up with her own responsibilities as an active member of the Society. She was reading a recent letter from her eldest daughter, Kathryn, while waiting for the meeting to begin.

"Hello, mother!

I'm writing to update you on our lives at Hogwarts. The younger kids have been otherwise preoccupied so they appointed me the official letter writer. I don't really mind it since they don't really want to do it anyway.

Zack is finally getting the hang of Potions. He seems to be distracted. He's always at odds with the Malfoy twins but it's as expected, I suppose. Father has been always looked down on the Malfoys, especially their father. He's working on his role on the Quidditch team and I'm very proud of him. All he needs to get back on track is a little push. I'll be sure to take care of that.

Ian has had problems with members of the opposite sex. He is at that girl crazy stage but they seem to reject him faster than he can impress them. He has his own rival, Kyle Wood, from Gryffindor. What can you expect? I can guarantee you that things haven't changed much since your journey through Hogwarts. It's still Gryffindor against Slytherin…although there have been efforts made to change that.

Riley is really enjoying the time she spends on the Quidditch pitch. She is a very talented chaser and quite the social butterfly with the students her age. I enjoy seeing her blossom and I hope she becomes the girl I've worked hard to become. She seems to be very gifted in Defense of the Dark Arts, as am I. I'm quite proud of my kid sister.

Danny is getting the hang of things here. He's pretty much well adjusted. He has a knack for entry level Arithmancy I never had. He has enjoyed his first flying lessons and seems to be a natural on a broom. I can assure you that he will catch the attention of my successor as the Slytherin team's captain, which will probably be Zack once he shapes up.

As for me, it's very typical, very routine. Shawn Weasley has really been getting on my nerves. I cannot stand him!!! Mister Gryffindor Head Boy, with his girlfriend, the Ravenclaw Head Girl Miss Perfect Nicole Boot. I am just relieved that Graduation is just up ahead for me. I won't have to see these nauseating people for long periods of time anymore after I leave Hogwarts. 

I do realize you and Father have very different ideas about my future and we will have time to discuss it. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, I just want to assure you both that my siblings and I are getting along just fine at Hogwarts.

                                                          With all my love,

                                                                   Kat"

Blaise put the letter away as the meeting begun. Everyone grew quiet at the sight of the esteemed leader of the Dark Society. It was their Dark Lord himself, in his human form, Tom Riddle.

"Good afternoon, fellow colleagues, this meeting will now come to order," he announced with an assertive kind of voice, "If you would like to refer to your agendas, we will begin this conference with item number one."

Blaise found her husband Jack, sitting across from her, giving her a nervous look.

_Must have something to do with the mission he was assigned to this month, _she thought, _but why is he so nervous? Did he do the deed?_

"Firecross, I need your report," Voldemort said, giving Jack an impatient look.

Jack bit his lip and said, "Sir, something unexpected has happened. It seems as though the teenage twins have done their research. They've used the Crystal Tracker Spell to escape last night."

There was utter silence in the room as every person was holding their breath, waiting for their leader's response.

"I presumed the twins would be ignorant of Starlight Prophecy…that was very much a erroneous postulation on my part. I do trust that you are prepared to go the distance with my little strategy to be rid of certain powerful enemies of the Society, Jack. This will be your chance to finally prove yourself. Failure will not be tolerated at this point. We don't want anymore setbacks."

Everyone exhaled at the same time, or so it seemed at that time. Jack wore a look of relief on his face while Blaise smiled brightly.

"What do you expect from me, Sir?" Jack asked his superior.

"I need for you to prevent the young Malfoys from fulfilling the prophecy," the Dark Lord said as a piece of parchment appeared before Jack.

"THE STARLIGHT PROPHECY

From woman to woman, mother to daughter

Each generation must pass the a test

When the Ultimate Light descends into the darkness

The successor must go on a quest

When all is said and done, when her worth is proven

The Heir apparent will bring the Light back

Its return will ultimately lead to the end of all evils

And the restoration of the purity of the wizarding world"

_So it's this generation that's got to restore the Light,_ Jack thought as he read the prophecy, _I would have loved to squish the previous generation…but it must hurt as much as that if not more to see your children in total anguish. _"As you wish, Lord Voldemort," he said out loud to his leader.

As the meeting progressed, other affairs of the Dark Society were discussed and everything was as scheduled. Most of the talk, however, was directed towards figuring out how to travel through time undetected by the Heirs and figuring out how to destroy the Malfoy twins.

~*~

**-*August 30th, 1999*-**

_The Leaky Cauldron_

The twins entered the Inn casually and scanned the area for a place to sit. Allegra's eyes were checking the bar while Amelea's were checking the dinning area and nudged her twin when she noticed a group of people somewhat familiar.

"What's up, sis?" Allegra whispered, following Amelea's gaze.

"Let's sit over there," Amelea replied, gesturing towards a couple of empty seats at the bar near the table full of people she thought were familiar. 

Allegra followed her twin and sat at the bar with her. The ordered a couple of butterbeers and began to whisper in hush tones.

"What's up, Lea, _really_?" Allegra whispered after sipping her drink.

Amelea said quietly, "Don't look behind you now, but I think I saw a younger version of Aunt Jo's friend Cassie and her boyfriend Lee."

"Well, we can't just approach them," Allegra commented, still speaking as softly as possible, "We need to go about this with a plan…because if we fail, everything our parents and our friends' parents have fought for will be destroyed."

"Yeah…and we could lose everything and everyone we care about, including little Matt. I know, Al…there's a lot at stake right now. About our mission…Dumbledore will help us, right?" Amelea went on quietly, taking a little taste of her own drink.

"And what are we going to say, Amelea? 'Hey Professor Dumbledore, we're Amelea and Allegra Malfoy, we're Mika Avalon and Draco Malfoy's twin daughters from the future, students at Hogwarts twenty years from now, we traveled back in time because we're on a quest to save our mother and we need your help'? I doubt he'll buy it."

"Ugh, Miss Sensible One, why does your logic irritate me so much?"

"Because you think with your heart…you get too caught up in your emotions to think clearly, especially when it comes to your ever-so-charming rival, Zack Firecross."

Amelea glared at her twin sister for mentioning her Slytherin antagonist. "Maybe so, but since there is no Zack Firestorm here to contend with now, I think you can expect a higher degree of stability from me," she said.

Allegra told her, "Fine. So let's get down to the nitty-gritty here. Train ride's on the first, and I overheard that it's in a couple of days so I think we should book a room here and make this home base before we head out on the Express."

"Fine, but how do we get close to our mother's younger self without revealing ourselves? I mean, for all we know, someone from the Dark Society could be tailing us. You-Know-Who could have someone coming after us…not to mention the fact that our Mum's class has already graduated from Hogwarts. What if she's left the country after the War?"

"Good point…but it's been three whole years since the second war, it's 'the sheltered time' mentioned in the prophecy where everything appeared safe…everyone now believes that You-Know-Who was destroyed by our parents and our friends' parents. As for Mum, I believe this is the year she came back and her Quidditch career began. But we still could be in danger if someone comes from the present…future…you know what I mean."

Amelea nodded in agreement. "Yeah, like I was saying," she said, "So what now?"

Allegra shrugged. For once, the calm, levelheaded twin didn't have all the answers so she decided to book the room while Amelea finished her drink.

~*~

"So he _what_?" Duncan James said, extremely surprised at what he just heard.

Joey and Serena nodded at their friend. The other members of their inner circle, Lee Ryan and Cassie Crowfeather looked very skeptical while AJ Stormwilder just seemed indifferent about it.

"I can't believe he just gave them to you!" Cassie exclaimed, "Not to mention the fact that he said you were a good kid. Tell me that didn't really happen 'coz I find it hard to believe he'd say that."

Lee chimed in and said, "And who's the redhead? Is he two-timing Marionie???"

Joey shrugged and answered, "I seriously hope not, because Draco and I would both have a go at him if we found out he did. I don't really think they're that serious anyway."

"So this friend of his, Sarah, has an extra pair of tickets…c'mon, it's _free_ Quidditch, Jo! Now you can meet up with us…although you would have already had your ticket if Audrey didn't insist on chaperoning…" AJ said, glaring at Serena while mentioning her older sister.

"Fine, then! We can all sit together…I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind hanging out!" Joey told her friends.

"So, Barringer _really_ told you that?" Duncan said, "I can't believe he gave the tickets to you knowing your brother hates his sorry arse."

Joey rolled her eyes and said, "Draco and I will see you there tomorrow. So, let's get some shopping done. We can get our school stuff first then get extras later."

Everyone agreed and they left the building. As Duncan stood, he crashed into Amelea behind him, who was standing up from the bar at the same time.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Amelea said, looking up slightly. _Uncle Dunk? Wow…thank god for shades…ugh, damn, Al has the darker shades, he can see my eyes…quickly, don't stare. _She blinked and smiled, still slightly self-conscious.

Duncan smiled brightly and replied, "No, don't be…I didn't see you, you didn't see me…it was no one's fault."

"C'mon, Dunk, let's head out," Joey said, and then when she realized that Duncan didn't hear her, she smacked him upside his head.

Duncan tore his eyes away from Amelea and said, "Ow! Joey! You know what? I'll see ya at Flourish and Blotts in five minutes." After his friend left, his attention went back to Amelea. He asked her, "What's your name? Mine's Duncan."

"Amelea."

"So, I haven't seen you around…transferring to Hogwarts?"

Amelea nodded and replied, "Yeah, me and my twin sister Allegra...we're not exactly sure what's going on yet. We're staying here for a while 'til the dust settles."

"Oh! That's great! I'll see ya tomorrow?" he asked charmingly.

Amelea shrugged as she answered, "I don't know…you'll never know."

Duncan explained, "I have to go…my friends are waiting for me and Joey's not the most patient human being in the world."

_Boy do I know it! _Amelea thought as she said, "I see…well…if you're around Diagon Alley, come back here tomorrow to meet my sister. Allegra's a really sweet girl once you get to know her." 

"All right then, I'll be here for breakfast and you girls can meet my gang."

"Right. Go along now! You don't want to keep your friends waiting. Bye, Duncan!"

"Bye Amelea! Catch ya tomorrow!"

Amelea nodded and watched as her uncle's younger self was walking out of the building. _This ought to be very interesting, _she thought as walked towards the flight of stairs leading up to the rooms of the inn.

~*~

**-*September 20th, 2023*-**

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

It was a typical school day morning in one of the Gryffindor boys' dormitories. Will was scrambling to find his Herbology textbook; Frankie was searching for his quill and his wand that he misplaced yet again, Drew was rushing to finish a Potions essay and Jayson was in the bathroom, putting each of his hair in place.

Frankie and Will finally found their lost items when they noticed the piece of parchment on the ground addressed to Jayson. Will picked it up and looked at it carefully without unfolding it and reading its contents.

"Hey, Jay, you lost a piece of parchment?" Frankie called out as Jayson left the bathroom and approached him.

"No…" he said, towering over his roommates and glancing at the parchment, "That handwriting's Amelea's…but why would she go through all the trouble of delivering me a note? I mean there's the Common Room and the Great Hall…"

Drew put the finishing touches on his essay, put it in his knapsack and ventured, "Maybe she's in some sort of trouble…"

Jayson took the letter from Will and began to read it to himself.

"Hey, Jay,

Al and I are in _major _trouble! See 'Legends of the Wizarding Past' in the history section of the library, page 397. That's the basic gist of it. Our Mum's in trouble…could you cover for us? You're the only one we know who could help us. Use the Decepticus spell to write a letter to our Aunt Joey and let her know we're all right and that we've heeded her advice. You can also use the same spell to come up with a letter from our Mother with a reason Dumbledore will buy that she's taken us from school. I hope you pull through. We'd really appreciate it!

                                                                                    I'll see ya soon (hopefully)

                                                                                                Amelea"

"Let me guess, Jay," Drew said, "The twins are in trouble and they our help?"

Will shrugged as he and Frankie headed out of the room. Drew approached Jayson and started to walk with him.

"_My _help," Jayson corrected his friend, "Well, let's go and grab breakfast…if we go quickly, we might have time to check this out…"

"Is it serious?" he asked in a hushed undertone of worry.

Jayson shrugged. "Amelea left a page reference…one of those old history books in the library…I guess we'll find out soon enough," he replied in a strangely calm way.

~*~

Kiara darted into the Great Hall, scanning the vast room with the four tables for any sign of her cousin Andrew and his posse of goofballs. She continued this action as she sat down between Amarah and Chris, two of her friends, across from Michelle and Michael, her twin cousins.

"Hey, Kiki, what's up?" Michael asked her, sensing her agitation.

"Have you guys seen Jay?" she asked everyone nearby.

All the replies were no. Kiara sighed worriedly until she looked up and found Jayson at the entrance with Drew, Will and Frankie. Will and Frankie took their seats at the table but Jayson and Drew didn't. They gestured for Kiara to come with them. The bushy haired redhead stuffed a few cauldron cakes wrapped in a tablecloth in her bag and dashed out of the Great Hall as quickly as she came in.

"What was _that_ about?" Amarah asked.

The twins shrugged and so did Will and Frankie. The words 'I don't know' were heard all over in the near vicinity. 

~*~

Kiara asked Jayson, "What's going on? All I got was a note from my roommate saying not to worry and that you'd explain everything once I delivered you the note."

"Yeah, I just got the note, and I think there's something serious going down with the Malfoy twins," Jayson said.

Before they could continue, Gryffindor Prefect Rebecca Weasley approached them with an envelope.

"Hey, Jay, I just came from the owlry and saw your family owl," she said as she handed the mail to Jayson and then headed off.

As he opened the letter and walked towards the library with Andrew and Kiara, Jayson said, "It's a letter from Mum. Wonder if she and Dad know what the Dark Society is up to."

Jayson read the letter as they walked to the library.

"Jayson,

You must be very careful. The Light is fading. The Dark Society has taken prisoner Amelea and Allegra's mother, the human holder of the Light. I am assuming the twins have already begun their quest. Please stay in the castle as much as possible. Try not to go to Hogsmead at all but if you must, stay in a large group, preferably with the Weasleys, since their parents are all trusted friends of mine. 

I have a couple of spells you could use that I hope will help you. Use the Avaccioflow spell to check on them. A cloud will appear before you with an image of them. You can drop an item into the cloud and it will appear to them that your gift has fallen from the sky. You can only do this once a month, on the night of a full moon, with one object. I know it is an advanced spell but I have faith you can pull this off. The next full moon is tomorrow night. There is also the Time-Summon incantation. The incantation is 'Wherever the Hands of Time may land, send these items in my time of need.' You need to burn a list of everything you're summoning as you're saying the incantation. You need to be outside to do both those things. Since you can only send one item to the twins via the Avaccioflow barrier, I suggest you send them the instructions for the Time-Summon incantation so that they can get what they need. I hope you succeed and I hope you find that the twins are well with the Avaccioflow spell. Good luck. Take care of your sister. Your father sends his best wishes.

                                                                                    Missing you always,

                                                                                                Mum

PS. Knowing the twins, they would ask you for help covering up their disappearance. Don't fuss about it, I've already written Headmaster Dumbledore a letter with a plausible explanation."

Jayson stuffed the letter in his bag as he, along with Drew and Kiara, entered the library. Kiara headed immediately for the history section as Drew gestured for Jayson to follow him to an unnoticeable corner of the room. The guys sat down, waiting for Kiara to hand them the specific book.

"So what did your Mum say in her letter?" Drew asked curiously.

Jayson sighed and replied, "She's helped me cover up the twins' disappearance and she's also given me a couple of spells that may help me help them."

"That's great, right?" 

"What's great, Drew?" Kiara said as she sat down at the table with the book.

"Jay's Mum's helped us a bit," Drew explained.

"That's wonderful," Kiara said, "Here's the book."

Jayson opened the book, remembering the page reference Amelea had given to him and began to read softly but still loudly enough for Drew and Kiara to hear. Kiara passed some food along as they went through the whole legend about the prophecy and the Amulet.

"Wow…this is _incredible_!" Kiara exclaimed under her breath, "So how does your mother suggest we help?"

"With the Avaccioflow spell and the Time-Summon incantation. She suggested that use the Avaccioflow spell tomorrow night and send the twins the instructions for the Time-Summon incantation."

"But Jay…c'mon, that's Advanced Charms. Can you really pull it off?" Kiara asked.

With a serious tone of voice, Drew said, "Kiki, it's the only way."

"Yeah, Drew's right. My Mum's excellent at Charms and I learned from the best. And even if I couldn't do it, I would hate myself for not trying."

Kiki sighed and replied, "Okay, so what's the plan here?"

"We'll do it tomorrow night…say eleven? Under the big oak tree by the lake?"

Drew and Kiara nodded.

"We need to meet again later…right after our last class. We have to figure out exactly what we're sending them. We have one shot at this and I want to make the best out of it."

"Wait, we can't…not right after. We have Quidditch practice," Drew said, his words effectively reminding his cousin of the fact.

"Yeah," Kiara chimed in, "Uh, we want you to come. I'm sure Mark would consider you as a temporary third chaser until Amelea comes back."

Jayson shrugged and said, "Fine, I'll be there, but right after, we need to meet here again, no excuses, got it?"

Kiara and Drew nodded.

"C'mon, let's go!" Kiara said, "We don't want to be late for Potions...Snape might be in one of his moods again today. You know him…he'll take out points for any reason."

Jayson and Drew nodded. The trio headed out of the library and towards the dungeons for their ever-so-enjoyable Potions class. 

~*~

**-*August 30th, 1999*-**

_The Leaky Cauldron_

Allegra was sitting on one of two beds in the room she had booked for herself and Amelea. She couldn't make sense of anything at all! All she had were her notes and she wished she were as adept as her twin at Charms. Advanced Charms wasn't exactly her cup of tea. She wished Jayson's Mum could help her. She really wanted to feel in control, in charge of the situation. She hated the feeling of helplessness she was experiencing at that moment.

_Helplessness is more Amelea's expertise, she thought._

Allegra quickly snapped out of her reverie when she heard the knocking on the door. She stood up and opened the door to find her twin sister floating on thin air. Allegra just stood there, watching, as Amelea walked across the room and plopped on the neatly made unoccupied bed.

"What is up with _you, Lea?" she asked as she went back to her spot on the bed she was sitting on._

"He is like, _wow!" Amelea said jubilantly._

Allegra rolled her eyes at her boy crazy twin, remembering what she had said to Zack in the Slytherin Common Room about being polar opposites with her sister. 

"Who's the guy now?" she asked, smiling lightly.

Amelea's expression changed from ecstatic to uneasy in six seconds flat.

"_What???" Allegra said, "Did something happen downstairs?"_

Amelea nodded and told Allegra, "But it's not what you think!"

"Spill the beans already, 'coz I am _not in the mood for guessing games right now!"_

"Fine, I saw Uncle Dunk…but not as Uncle Dunk, the fun uncle who loves to play fly with us and toss a Quaffle around, but as Duncan, a hot teenager our age. It was weird but he was flirting with me…"

By the time Amelea was done, she wasn't the only one freaked out anymore. Allegra was feeling really strange too. They both never really knew their Uncle as anything but a really fun grownup. They never thought he could be a teen just like them. And the whole flirting thing was just too bizarre.

"Well, I hope you didn't say much," Allegra said, recovering from the weirdness and reverting back to her logical mode of thinking, "We haven't figured anything out yet." 

"I only said we were staying here for a while…" Amelea told her twin.

"Good…" Allegra said but was cut off by Amelea.

"Here, check this out," she said, handing Allegra an envelope.

Allegra pulled out the contents of the envelope.

"Hello, guest,

You have been the one-hundredth person to book a room at the Inn this month. Please take this pair of tickets to the Liverpool Lions VS the Chudley Cannons Quidditch match tomorrow and enjoy your stay, courtesy of the Leaky Cauldron Inn."  
  


"Interesting," Allegra commented as Amelea smiled at her, "The perfect starting point for us. We might be able to see our mother's younger self at the match."

"Yeah," Amelea agreed, "So we're going then?"

Allegra nodded.

~*~

**-*September 20th, 2023*-**

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

At the Quidditch pitch, the Gryffindor team was deeply engrossed in an intense training session led by Mark Wood, the keeper and the captain of the team. 

"Keep it up everyone! I need to speak to someone; I'll be right back!" he yelled as he dismounted.

Jayson watched as Mark came to speak to him.

"Jay, I know Amelea's been taken out of school because of a family emergency," he said, "I was wondering if you would like to take her place…temporarily of course. I know your father used to be a chaser for Gryffindor in his day and your mother was a talented beater for the national team. I'm sure you can find your niche on the pitch."

Jayson replied, "I'm not really sure…" _You wouldn't feel comfortable taking her place, a voice inside him said. __You're not your father or your mother, another voice went on, __You don't belong on the pitch like they do._

Mark insisted, "Please try it out. We might need you if Amelea doesn't come back right away!"

Jayson agreed, summoned his broom and joined the practice. He seemed perfectly at home with the team. Between his Quaffle-handling and trying to drown the voices out of his head, he did okay on the pitch.

~*~

"See! I told you Mark would give you a chance!" Kiara exclaimed as she sat in the briefing area with Jayson, waiting for Drew to finish getting changed.

"Yeah, but Quidditch is the last thing on my mind right now," he replied quietly, "We need to figure out exactly _how we're going about with the Avaccioflow spell."_

"We can write letters and put them in the envelope with the incantation. Everything's going to be all right," Kiara said confidently, continuing on with a previous conversation on the pitch earlier.

Jayson looked up to find Drew walking in their direction.

"So, have you guys figured it out?" he asked.

Jayson nodded and explained it to him. Everything was set for the next night.

~*~

**-*August 30th, 1999*-  
**_The Leaky Cauldron_

An excerpt from the chocolate-stained, ink-blotched journal of Allegra Malfoy…

_"Dear Journal,_

_Boy has this been a trip! I will only admit this here that I had no idea what we were getting ourselves into. What really threw me off was seeing Aunt Joey and Uncle Dunk as teenagers. Wow…and Amelea describing her encounter with Uncle Duncan's younger self was just too weird to listen to._

_At first, we had no plan whatsoever. All we knew was that our goal was to get to Mum's younger self and get the necklace off her somehow. Because I was the hundredth person to book a room at the Inn, we got free tickets to a Quidditch match and there was our starting point right there. It practically fell onto our laps. Thank god for that! I couldn't think of a plan just then._

_I think what we'll have to do is get to Hogwarts somehow. From what we know about mother and father falling in love was that it was sometime this year that their Hogwarts romance rekindled. If we could just…stay long enough, we might just succeed. Besides, we needed to keep up with school despite the fact that the fate of our family and friends rests on our shoulders. Hey, if Andrew's father can graduate from Hogwarts with the fate of the whole world on his shoulders, I guess we could manage studying for the time being._

_I am definitely the more adventurous twin but I'm scared. I would never say it out loud but I am. Amelea knows it but she lets me play the brave twin. She thinks I enjoy it. She always believed that she was scared enough for the two of us anyway. As much as I'm perceived as the tough one, I'm just as vulnerable as Amelea, if not more. I know that she and I can't get attached to anyone since we're not staying that long. Falling in love is out of the question but what if…that happens? What if I want to stay? What if I don't want to but Amelea does? At the end of the line, I guess what I'm really afraid of is being alone."_

An excerpt from the bright and colorful diary of Amelea Malfoy… 

_"Dear diary,_

What has my life become? I learned the answer to that today. I have become this vindictive, hateful bitch. I grew up to hate, it's as simple as that. Zack Firecross. Why does he bring out the worse in me? Something about that guy just rubs me the wrong way and sets me off each time.

_Now that I'm on this whacked-out quest, going back in time, it makes me question why I feel so __strongly about him and why are my feelings so intense that I can't handle them sometimes. Maybe __this trip to the past can give me answers. If I know where my parents have been and if I can __understand them, maybe that'll help me understand myself. I just want so badly to understand._

Speaking of wanting to understand…I saw Uncle Duncan today, but not as Uncle Duncan but as a very HOT teenager. Very good-looking guy…and I reacted like I was talking to Mark Wood or something. My Uncle was flirting with me and it was like an out-of-this-world experience! You know the worst part? I think I enjoyed it…yikes! Talk about the gross-out of the century right there.

_Boy, this mission…it's really important, I know. It's emotionally draining for me. I miss __everyone…Kiki, Drew, Jay…ahhhhhhhhhhh! Oh cute little baby Matt…to think it all could __disappear…it all depends on Al and me now. I hope I don't cave in to the pressure. I don't want to __feel insecure about it but…what if we fail because of me? I could never live with myself."_


	3. Chapter 2: Lies And Deception

**Title: The Malfoy Twins And The Quest For The Amulet   
  
**

**Author: xXNaughty-By-NatureXx  
  
****E-mail: dragonslayer_25@msn.com   
  
****Summary: A quest into the past to save their mother leads a pair of twins to another time where they discover their parents' and their friends' parents' and their Aunt and Uncle's younger selves. Time is running out as the Dark Lord's forces close in on them. Numerous events in the past and in the present make for some awkward moments. What can you do when you're destined to save the day at all costs?**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. In other words, I don't claim to own anything I didn't make up! All the original characters are mostly created by me except for those created by Tom, Dyz, Christian or Katie. You four know your characters! **

**Author's Note: According to Angie J, author of 'Trouble In Paradise', Harry and the rest of the people his age at Hogwarts were scheduled to graduate Hogwarts in 1998. I'm using that reference. 2008 was the year Andrew Potter, the Malfoy twins and all the people in their year were born, so it would be September 2019 when they start at Hogwarts. **

And one last thing: the EQA stands for the European Quidditch Association. 

**Chapter 2: Lies And Deception**

**-*August 31st, 1999*-  
_The Malfoy/Hearts Flat_**

Joey knocked on her older brother's door, all decked out in one of her best sets of robes, a navy blue casual style.

"Hello??? Draco, you up yet?" she called out.

"No, leave me alone!" was Draco's response.

"Well, good morning to you too!" she told him sarcastically as she opened the door.

"What part of 'leave me alone' did you _not understand, Bratface?"_

Ignoring Draco's foul mood, Joey greeted him, "Happy birthday to _you!_ It's time to get up and smell the coffee! I have something for you that you _might just enjoy!"_

Draco turned over and was lying on his back. "What may that be?" he asked sharply.

"Tada!" Joey exclaimed as she dropped the envelope on his stomach.

Draco opened it, looked at the pair of tickets and commented, "These are pretty high up…where'd you get them? I thought it was a sold-out crowd!"

"Standing room only but I got these from…" Joey corrected him and paused, slightly wavering, then went on, "…a friend…"

Not having noticed Joey's hesitation, Draco sat up and said, "All right, we'll go…you still on for tonight?"

Joey nodded and said, "Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world! I'll go and let you get ready."

As she left, Draco looked out his window distractedly. 

_Damn it, Draco! You're doing it again! Joey thought as she headed for the kitchen, __Forget about Avalon. She's in America, out of your life…just try to have a good time today, please!_

~*~

**-*September 21st, 2023*-**

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

In a rush getting to the Great Hall for breakfast, Zack dashed out of the Slytherin Common Room and out the Portrait Hole, running head first into his dear older sister Kathryn.

"Zack, I need to talk to you!" she said to her brother firmly.

Zack recognized the tone of voice his sister was using and rolled his eyes. "Really, I don't have the time for another one of your power trips, Kat. I need to have something in my stomach before Potions," he said, imitating her tone to a point as he walked off.

"Fine, then we'll walk and talk," Kathryn decided for him and explained, "I haven't been_ pleased with you lately."_

"Who appointed you Mother Superior?" the irate blond uttered under his breath.

Kathryn told him, "Listen, don't make this hard for me. I have to keep up my marks, keep a handle on my responsibilities as Quidditch captain and seeker, not to mention the fact that I have to keep track of you and the rest of the bunch. I also have to figure out what to do with my life, as if you could ever relate."

"Boo hoo," Zack shot back, the sarcasm dripping full blast.

"Well maybe I'll have to groom someone else to become the Quidditch captain next year," Kathryn threatened.

Zack would never admit it to her face, but he secretly wanted the position but didn't necessarily want to follow in his sister's footsteps. "Well, maybe I don't care," he snapped at his sister, "Listen, I have a life outside the pitch and I don't have to be jus…" 

"Well, you won't have one _on the pitch if you don't shape up!" Kathryn cut him off._

Zack walked ahead, steaming, and headed for the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. Catching up, Kathryn sat next to him. 

"Listen, you cannot ignore this. You let four easy goals against Hufflepuff last week. You need to get your head back in the game, where it belongs. What's got you so distracted anyway?"

"Nothing, Kat, just drop it, please!" Zack pleaded as he ate.

Kathryn eyed her brother and replied, "Fine, but this isn't over. I _will find out what you're hiding." __You can't hide anything from me, little brother, a voice inside of her added as an afterthought._

"Whatever," Zack just mumbled with a mouthful of cauldron cake. 

Kathryn turned to one of her male housemates in her year and began her usual socializing.

~*~

Kiara looked up from the letter she was writing to find Kathryn speaking to one of her male housemates.

"Look at that, Kiki," her cousin Rebecca's voice came from her left with a bit of bitterness, "Little Miss Perfect, sitting at the head of the table, talking like she owns the place."

Kiara placed a blank piece of parchment over her letter and put it between her books and placed them in her bag. "Yeah…so how much do you know about the Malfoys' situation?" she asked her. She knew she had to change the subject quickly once Rebecca got that bitter jealous tone in her voice.

"Only that there's been a family emergency and they had to fly out to Canada and that they will be gone indefinitely, pursuing their studies via owlspondance classes."

"Hey, sorry we're late," Andrew's voice came from across the table, "Jayson and I were just finishing up our…_owls_."

Kiara nodded, acknowledging that she knew what he was talking about.

Jayson asked, "So, Kiara, are you ready?"

"For what?" Rebecca asked, as her right eyebrow rose. As a prefect, she made it her business to know everyone's business, especially when it concerned her cousins and their friends.

"To tell Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron that she has a boyfriend!" Andrew blurted out. _Damn it! Think before you speak, Potter! he thought, __Why can't you remember that under pressure???_

Rebecca's eyes flickered with curiosity. "Who's the guy? Do we know him?" she demanded to know.

Jayson glared at Andrew, who gave him a pleading look. 

"Actually, it's me," the blond announced after taking a deep breath, flashing his million-dollar smile, reminiscent of his father's own smile. 

"When did this happen?" Rebecca went on.

_Thanks a whole lot, Drew! Look what you got me into, Kiara thought as she ate, __Becca's going to be at it for a while now._

"Well, it's only been official since yesterday, but we've made it a point of keeping things hush-hush, if you know what I mean," Jayson clarified as Rebecca nodded, smooth-talking his way through, "We don't necessarily want this news spreading around Hogwarts."

Rebecca assured him, "Fine, I won't go out of my way to tell everyone but if people know, they know."

"Right," Jayson agreed.

"Yeah," Kiara chimed in, "We don't want _everyone knowing our business."_

"So are you going to write home to let everyone know?" Rebecca directed the question to Kiara.

Kiara nodded and replied, "Yeah, soon." 

Andrew breathed a sigh of relief as the meal progressed. No one seemed to suspect the real reason he and Kiara had been spending time with Jayson. They had to make sure it would stay that way.

~*~

**-*August 31st, 1999*-  
_The Malfoy/Hearts Flat_**

"HELLLLOOOOOOOO!" a female voice called out, "I'm _HOME!"_

Draco stepped out of his room in his casual wear and headed for the source of the voice in the living room.

"Hey, Mari," he greeted her with a forced yet genuine smile.

"Happy birthday, Draco!" she greeted him with a hug.

As the pair pulled away from each other, Joey entered the room.

"Hey, Marionie," she welcomed her as Draco headed into the kitchen, "Hey, I heard you were going to be a guest commentator at the Cannons match!"

"Yeah, Lee Jordan's always had a soft spot for me," Marionie explained modestly, shrugging for effect.

"You've always been too modest for your own good," Joey told her, "When you've got it, girl, you've got _it!"_

"You guys ready for the match?" she asked.

Draco called out from the kitchen, "Yeah but I have to take Joey to Diagon Alley first 'coz she's got to meet her gang."

  
"Fine, apparate over to the arena afterwards 'coz I have to meet with Lee Jordan right now. I just wanted to say hi," Marionie said and with that, she disappeared, apparating out of sight, leaving her cousins behind. 

~*~

**-*September 21st, 2023*-**

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

Kiara, Andrew and Jayson decided to meet in one of the vacant conference rooms in the library before classes began. Since no one could really eat, they had plenty of time to spare.

"WHAT THE BLODDY HELL WAS _THAT???" Kiara bellowed at Andrew, her usually pleasant sounding voice taking an angry tone the moment she finished locking the door behind her and charming the walls to make them soundproof._

Andrew shot back, "That was _me_ saving _your_ butt, Kiara! You don't have to act like such an ungrateful spoiled brat!"

"But a _boyfriend?" she complained, her voice going from angry to whiny in no time at all, "How am I going to explain __this once Becca tells __everyone? And don't think she will, Drew, you know __that!"_

Andrew rolled his eyes at Kiara and said, "Kiki, I wouldn't have suggested to Jayson to go to you for your help if I knew you were going to be bellyaching. You know we're doing this for Amelea and Allegra, right?"

Kiara nodded with a sigh. The sensible part of her, the part most resembling her mother, was telling her she was getting in _way over her head and that she would soon get tangled in a web of lies but the part of her most like her father told her to stay by her friends' side no matter what._

"My father is an _actor, Kiara," Jayson pointed out, "We can easily fake this."_

He paused for effect and smiled appealingly. "C'mon, it'll be fun to play it out," he went on, "I've always thought you were cute when you didn't have your nose buried behind a book."

"Was that a complement?" Kiara questioned him with a grin, "I might have missed it." _It's just Jayson, a voice inside her said, __No need to freak out. Stay completely calm._

"Kiara Noelle Granger-Weasley, goddess of this green earth, the all-knowing genius of the Weasley family, I beg of you, please! Just play along with this little act!" Andrew begged, making Kiara laugh.

Kiara knew that Andrew really wanted her to go along with the dating story. It's not that she didn't want to help the Malfoy twins but she wasn't the dating type. Despite being boy crazy, she had certain problems with commitment to the opposite sex. Quidditch was the only thing she was ever able to commit to.

"Do you realize that anyone with Weasley blood flowing through his or her veins will _not buy the story?" she pointed out._

"Try. You might surprise yourself," Andrew told her.

"Okay, I'll play along," Kiara conceded after a moment of silence, "But if we're going to do this, we're doing it my way."

The guys gave each other a look and shrugged then refocused their attention towards Kiara.

"Let's do it!" the guys said in unison.

"Okay…holding hands is cool when we're walking together but that's it, the only kissing allowed is on the cheek in public…and all the displays of affection are all for show. I'm off-limits when no one's watching…I'll d…"

"Wait just a minute!" Jayson interrupted Kiara, "You can't be serious!"

Kiara gave him a look that clearly said she was.

"You know, Kiki, he's _right!" Andrew said._

"Why is that, Mr. Know-It-All?" the bushy haired redhead asked.

"Well…you can't seriously expect people, especially our dear sweet yet annoying cousins, to believe that you're dating Jay if he can only kiss you on the cheek!" 

Nodding in agreement, Jayson chimed in and added, "Yeah, there's got to be some tongue! It's not going to be realistic otherwise."

"Who made you two bozos experts on relationships anyway?!" At this point, Kiara was becoming flustered.

"Kiara! Why are you being so stubborn!? Don't you want to help our friends?" Andrew exclaimed in frustration.

"Please, Kiara, we want this to be as convincing as possible," Jayson told her, his baby blue eyes showing a rare desperation, "Just help me help my cousins…they mean the world to me. We can't let people discover what's going on. Help me…" 

Kiara was tempted to turn her back on Jayson, Andrew and the Malfoys, but looking into Jayson's eyes for a moment persuaded her not to. Somehow, there was something in the blond's eyes before her that pulled at her heartstrings. She just couldn't say no to him.

"Fine, I will," she told him softly as they continued gazing into each other's eyes. 

Andrew was watching them at a table nearby. He admired how easily Jayson got Kiara to change her mind once he turned on the Barringer charm. He decided to keep quiet to see what would happen since neither he or she seemed to have remembered there was a third person in the room at that point.

After a moment of silence, Kiara began to feel uneasy so she looked down at her feet and told Jayson, "Just…don't look at me like that, please…"

"Look at you like what?" Jayson asked quietly.

"Like _that_, with your blue eyes, looking so sad…" Kiara's voice faded as she spoke. _This cannot be happening to me right now! No way! she thought._

"I'm sorry," Jayson told her, his voice fading the same way. _Hmmmmmmm, so cute…oh my gosh, am I having a crush sweet little Kiki? he wondered._

As if taken from directly out of a Muggle romantic movie, Jayson began to move in closer to Kiara, who, strangely enough, did _not pull away. Soon, both teenagers' faces were so close that their noses were touching. Finally, in the gentlest way possible, Jayson placed his lips on Kiara's and made contact. In a matter of seconds, the pair was engaged in a deep kiss._

"ALL RIGHT!" Andrew blurted out, jumping out of his seat, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Kiara abruptly pushed Jayson away, causing him to fall over and land on his butt.

"Sorry," she apologized to her cousin, "I forgot you were there."

From the ground, Jayson added, "Yeah, Drew, sorry…"

Temporarily pushing the image of his cousin and his friend kissing to the back of his mind, he said, "Okay, you've decided. That's good. Tonight, everyone know where we're meeting?"

Kiara and Jayson nodded as she helped him up. _This is crazy, just totally insane!!! she thought._

"Yeah, gotcha!" Jayson assured Andrew. _Did that just happen? he questioned._

The trio left the room and headed for class, deciding that they ought to be early for a change instead of cutting it close like they typically did. They all agreed that too much time in tight quarters wasn't comfortable to say the very least.

~*~

**-*August 31st, 1999*-  
_The Leaky Cauldron_**

Amelea and Allegra were getting ready for the Quidditch match in their room. Allegra seemed on edge while Amelea appeared to be composed, when it was usually the opposite, especially at Hogwarts.

"You ever wonder if this is all just a huge mistake?" Amelea asked her twin as she brushed her hair on the bed she slept in and decided to let it down, "That maybe we weren't the Heirs?"

"Yes, but we're still here, no mistake about it," Allegra replied as she put her hair in two buns, one on either side of her head.

The Awesome Twosome decided to wear some casual robes to the match. Amelea went with different shades of blue while Allegra had a fire motif going on. The two headed down to the dining area. Amelea found Duncan waving at her and gestured for her twin to follow.

"I'm the first one here," he explained as they sat, "The rest of the people should be here soon enough."

"Al, this is U…Duncan," Amelea said, dropping the word uncle just in the nick of time, "Duncan, this is my twin sister Allegra."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Allegra said as she shook his hand.

Duncan spoke up and said, "Please, I assure you, the pleasure's all mine."

"Who are the those hot witches?" AJ said behind Duncan.

As AJ sat down, Amelea said, "Amelea and Allegra Ma…dison." She almost slipped but quickly recovered. "Yeah, I'm Amelea and she's Allegra."

"AJ Stormwilder," AJ introduced himself, then asked, "So you guys going to the match?"

"Yep," Allegra said, "You guys will too?"

Duncan replied, "Yeah! Joey's brother Draco, it's his birthday, and we're all going to hook up at the pitch."

"Oh, that's cool," Amelea said calmly.

Joey and Serena, followed by Lee and Cassie, joined the table.

"So this is your friend Amelea, huh, Dunk?" Serena said, "And she has a twin…AJ, don't even think about it!" She kicked AJ's foot underneath the table to punctuate her sentence.

Duncan nodded and as the introductions went on, everyone had breakfast together. It seemed as though the twins fit in quite nicely with the group despite one person's envy. Joey didn't seem too pleased. Two complete strangers had taken Duncan's attention away from her. It wasn't like they were dating but she was still jealous…

~*~

**-*August 31st, 1999*-  
_The London Wizarding Sports Stadium_**

"Welcome to the Main Pavilion, Miss Hearts," a white-haired wizard wearing silver robes greeting the young Quidditch beater as she entered large building right by the Quidditch pitch and official home of the Chudley Cannons.

"It's quite a pleasure to be here, Mr. Locke, " she assured the middle-aged man as they walked, "It's great to be home. I haven't seen the new building yet and I'm very excited to be here."

Mr. Locke followed Marionie into the elevator and pressed the second floor button. "I guess it's true what they say about you in _Quidditch Files! You are so down-to-earth and friendly!" he commented as the elevator door opened before them and they stepped out._

"Well…it's the sport that has helped me come out of my shell. You wouldn't believe how shy I was as a child," Marionie told him. _Well…there was something else…but that's not important, she thought._

They stopped in front of a door that had a plaque on it that said, "L. Jordan, Sports Commentator" on it. Marionie smiled brightly.

"Here's Lee Jordan's office," Mr. Locke told her, "He's mentioned that he knows you from school."

"Yes and he'll tell you how shy I used to be," Marionie said with a laugh, "I can't believe he's nailed his dream job and this fancy office!"

"Well, he wanted to go over a few things with you before the match."

"Well, thank you for showing me the way here, Mr. Locke," Marionie told him, "And it's been a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure's all mine, young lady. You're simply delightful!" the man replied, "I hope to see you again."

As the man walked away, Marionie knocked on the door to Lee's office. The door opened to reveal a man sitting at his desk, scribbling furiously, his face furrowed in concentration. The room's white walls were decorated with pictures and posters of the Cannons roster five years back. There were also some pieces of paraphernalia like old brooms and robes hanging around. 

Marionie cleared her throat and said, "Nice office, Mr. Jordan! I love what you've done with the place!"

Smiling, Lee stopped his writing, leaned back on his chair, looked up and replied, "Well if it isn't the infamous Marionie Hearts! Come on in and take a seat."

Marionie sat on one of the chairs in front of Lee's desk.

"So what's the plan today?" she asked him.

"Well, the game, you can bring insight and such to the commentary. Casual chatter, questions about you and your career whenever we can fit it in sound okay to you?"

"Brilliant!" she told him, "So how have you been? Are you still dating that girl that used to be in Ravenclaw, Danica Russell?"

"Yep," he informed her with a grin, "We're almost at the three year point, actually."

Marionie took one of the frames on Lee's desk and looked at the picture. It was a picture of Lee with Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Fred and George Weasley and Oliver Wood. They were his favourite people at Hogwarts and they always hung out together. He was particularly a best friend to the twins.

"You still in touch with these guys?" she asked curiously, eyeing Oliver Wood on the picture. She always did have a crush on him, despite what had gone on with him and Katie Bell.

"Uh yeah, the twins are still here with their joke shop at Hogsmead _and Diagon Alley, Alicia's gone off to play Quidditch for Italy, Angie's moved to Jamaica to get in touch with her roots…and apparently, Katie and Oliver are living together in Paris. Anyway, we owl each other constantly, yeah, why do you ask?" _

Marionie managed to lift the ends of her lips to form a slight smile while biting the inside of her lip. "No particular reason," she managed to say casually.

"So, are there any topics of conversation that are off-limits?" Lee asked, wanting to be sensitive, "I mean, any touchy subjects? I wouldn't want to upset you later."

Marionie thought about it for a moment. She knew she didn't want any focus on her relationship with Scott Barringer, her on-and-off boyfriend since her sixth year at Hogwarts. She wanted to keep her personal life personal, and that wasn't the easiest thing, with her constantly being in the public eye. They hadn't really had anything steady because they were both very career-oriented since he became a popular film star in the wizarding world and she had her Quidditch.

"I guess nothing about my love life…everyone wants to know about that and I'd rather you just leave that alone, you know?" she told Lee.

"Understandable…" Lee replied, "Anything else?"

Marionie shook her head. "Nope, nothing I can of right now…" _If he asks about Mika, I'll lie about it…it's not like she'll ever know what I say since she doesn't even follow Quidditch anymore. Miss All-American girl… her conscience justified._

"All right, then…ix-nay on the relationships, right?" Lee said, and after Marionie nodded, he asked, "So is there a special wizard in your life right now? I'm not asking as a member of the press but I'm asking as your friend."

Marionie shook her head casually. "Please," she said, "I'm practically married to Quidditch, in terms of commitment. I can barely take care of myself. I certainly _cannot commit to another person."_

Lee chuckled and replied, "All right then…that's that. You want a tour of this place? It was built last year and I know you were away with the team all year at the training centre in Wales."

"That would be great!" Marionie exclaimed.

~*~

**-*September 21st, 2023*-**

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

Kiara stepped out of Potions class angrily. Zack Firecross was getting on her nerves more than usual. He had been bothering her about being a half blood and being a boring nerd. She was steaming and since she had been sent to sit with the Slytherins, none of her friends could comfort her. She didn't even have her make-believe boyfriend Jayson to help her out. 

"So what, Firecross? What if she is? I'm tired of telling you she and I are just friends! If you don't shut your face, I'll rearrange it for you," she heard Jayson's voice behind her.

"Am I supposed to be scared? Go ahead and do your worst! I'll make sure you, your girlfriend, her cousins and any of your friends have a miserable existence," she heard Zack threaten.

"Oooh, I'm so scared of you, Firecross," Jayson shot back sarcastically.

"Why do you spend so much time with that low-class witch?" she heard Zack ask.

Kiara turned around and walked towards Zack, his goons and Jayson. "I don't appreciate dimwits like you talking about me like that, Firecross!" she told him, "I've had just about enough of you!"

Before Kiara could put her right hand up to slap the guy in front of her, Jayson grabbed it.

"Don't, Kiki," he said, "He's not worth it."

Kiara pulled her hand away from his grip and replied, "Whatever. He's scum. He deserves _more than just me slapping him."_

"Answer the question, Barringer," Zack challenged him. _They know about the twins…they're trying to help them and I have to stop him… he thought, __If I don't, my dad will have it in for me! This is wrong…I enjoy the making the Gryffindors suffer but this isn't the best way to get into Amelea's good graces…damn it!_

Jayson raised his left eyebrow at Kiara, who was still angry. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her away from the Slytherins.

"Listen, they're following us to the Great Hall since it's lunchtime," he whispered to his redhead friend, "Just play along. We have to take this dating thing as far as we can go with it."

Kiara nodded and thought, _Let the show begin. _

"Man, I'm so sorry about Potions class, baby…can I do anything to make it better?" Jayson began.

Kiara replied, "I'm okay now…damn, I hate sitting next to that Firecross prat."

"Oh, sweetie," he assured her as they crossed the dungeons, his arm around her, "I wanted to rip him apart the way he was acting. It's over now, though…you can relax." 

"Yeah…" Kiara answered him, slightly flustered. _Play along, this isn't real, a voice in her mind reminded her._

As they walked by a statue, Jayson stopped abruptly and pushed Kiara gently against it, keeping an eye to his right using his peripheral vision, waiting for their Slytherin enemy to walk by with his posse. He grabbed her waist and began to kiss her intensely, getting slightly carried away.

Just as he expected, before walking away, Zack said, "Get a room, Barringer!"

Jayson pulled away and said, "I don't have to answer to you! Why don't you get lost before you regret messing with me?"

Jayson stared Zack down and exchanged insults with him until he decided to walk away. When the pair found the coast was clear, they began to walk away hand in hand. Had she not enjoyed it, Kiara would have been telling him off but she remained silent.

"I know it wasn't necessary but…" Jayson ventured.

Kiara simply said, "Don't let it happen again." She didn't seem angry or upset, she just said it in a light, casual tone.

They found themselves crossing the Entrance Hall quietly. When they got to the Great Hall's doors, Kiara decided not to go in immediately with Jayson.

"I've got to head to the loo," she told him.

Jayson just nodded and entered the Great Hall. Kiara went to the girls' toilet.

_If that kiss was real, then I've cracked, she thought as she walked off._

  
~*~

**-*August 31st, 1999*-  
_The London Wizarding Sports Stadium_**

Mika landed in front of the Main Pavilion of the London Wizarding Sports Stadium. As she walked into the building, she found that Ron and Hermione were headed towards her with smiles on their faces.

"MIKA AVALON, I CANNOT BELIEVE IT'S YOU!!!" Ron exclaimed happily, "Oh, so things in America didn't work out?"

"Let's just say that there's no place like home," she told him casually, "How are things going with your family?"

"Well, Ginny's just graduated and she went on a trip last month not telling anyone where she was going…and Bill and Charlie have girlfriends!"

Mika smiled at the wonderful news. She didn't really know Ron's older brothers but she had met them before and she enjoyed their company. She was really thrilled to hear that there was happiness in the Weasley family. Ginny's little trip concerned her but only because she thought of the only Weasley girl as the younger sister she never had.

  
"That's great! Have you guys heard from Harry?" Mika asked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and replied, "Well…he disappeared at the same time Ginny took her little trip…"

Mika grinned as Ron shrugged, obviously in the dark about things. _Way to go, Potter! About time you got some balls! she thought, __Ron will understand once you explain it to him. Just get yourself and Ginny back in one piece._

"So, don't you have to get to the locker room?" Hermione prodded Ron.

Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione and said, "It's nice to have you back, Mika. I'll see you later."

Hermione and Mika headed to the outdoor concession stand to buy snacks, avoiding the rich snobbish people at the pub, while Ron walked across the hall and into his team's locker room.

~*~

Draco had been at the Stadium for a while, walking around, trying to clear his thoughts. He had been walking towards the Main Pavilion since he entered the Stadium through the far north entrance, avoiding the crowds of the east entrance closest to the stands. The closer he got, the more he noticed two people heading for the food stands. They were lining up to purchase some refreshments. One of them had thick long curly hair and immediately, he thought of Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor who had been Head Girl two years ago when he was Head Boy. The hair was not as bushy but had a nice curl. The girl with her, however, did not immediately remind him of anyone. She had a short hairdo, just above her shoulders from what he could see. They also appeared to be charm-braided into tiny little micro-braids, although it was hard to tell from a far distance. Her hair was black and the only person he knew that hung out with Hermione back at Hogwarts with that hair colour was Mika Avalon…

_No. It's not them. It's not her. She's gone for good…moved to America, a voice in his head was trying to convince him unsuccessfully._

Sighing, he entered the white building before him to look for Marionie at the pub.

~*~

Joey, her gang and the twins landed near the Stadium's east entrance. Each of the girls and Lee had their own brooms while Amelea rode with Duncan and Allegra rode with AJ. They went into the Main Pavilion and rented a locker to store their brooms in. Then, they went to find their seats. Luckily, the twins were in the same section by the Cannons' goal posts, a couple of rows down.

"Wow, there's a lot of people here," Joey commented casually.

Serena replied, "No kidding…" She looked at her best friend with a smile.

Lee and Cassie seemed to be occupied with each other while Duncan and AJ were whispering at each other. Serena decided it was the time to speak to Joey.

"So, Jo, what do you think about the Madisons?" she asked lightly.

Joey scoffed. "Those two blonde airheads? Are _you kidding? They're going to come and go, that's that. I don't think they'll be around for too long." __I hope, she had an as a quiet afterthought in her mind._

"You're jealous," Serena stated, smiling at her best friend's first comment since she was blonde as well. The statement was intended to be a question but she decided that she knew better than to ask.

"So what if I am?" Joey shot back.

"I thought you didn't like Dunk like that…" the strawberry blonde commented.

Joey sighed and told her, "I don't, we're just friends. You know it."

"So why do I sense jealousy?" Serena prodded.

"It is _NOT jealousy, Serena. You wouldn't know jealousy if it bit you in the arse."_

"Fine then, have it your way. You can't hide from the truth."

"Well, I can try…and I can tell you this for sure: I won't allow two complete foreigners to turn up in my life and completely take over!"

"Fine, then! Have it your way…" Serena repeated her earlier comment, her voice fading as she stared off into the distance a bit, dropping the subject.

~*~

**-*September 21st, 2023*-**

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

Kiara was up in the owlry, checking for any sign of any of the Weasley family owls. After her trip to the toilet, she didn't feel much like going down to the Great Hall. She found a white falcon belonging to her American friend Taryn Watercress. Taryn had been writing to her about 'American Idol', which was the American version of her favourite show 'Pop Idol'. She took the letter and read it as she leaned against the window.

"Hey, Kiki, whatcha doin' up here all alone?" someone behind her asked.

Kiara spun around to find Katia Starrwinger behind her.

"Uh, just reading an owl," she replied.

"Kiki…be up front with me, what's been going on with you?" Katia asked as she stood by Kiara at the window.

Kiara replied, "Oh it's nothing, Katia…I'm just busy with all the schoolwork…"

"It's not about that, Kiara, and we both know it. You can handle all that without even sweating…you just haven't been as focused as you've always been. Something's changed and it's because you're spending more time with the boys."

With an attempt at being cool as a cucumber, Kiara explained, "Well, that's because I've been doing some tutoring…helping them out. I'm still on top. Of course, with the help I've been providing, I've been settling for being on time instead of being early all the time and that's not much of a problem, now is it?"

"Well…I guess not," Katia said, buying her act. 

Kiara smiled, relieved, but she was afraid she was going to crack. As the conversation took a lighter tone, the redhead couldn't help but wonder how much longer she could handle this dishonesty.

_You've been learning way too much from Jay, a voice in her head commented as she spoke to Katia, walking with her to the Great Hall._

~*~

**-*August 31st, 1999*-  
_The London Wizarding Sports Stadium_**

Mika and Hermione sat in the midsection of the stands, halfway between each team's zones, with their drinks. They both decided they weren't hungry so they didn't get any food.

"You look a bit more relaxed," Hermione commented.

With a nostalgic sigh, Mika replied, "Man, I almost forgot what this feels like!"

"I'm glad you're a bit more able to unwind," Hermione stated, "I'm telling you, I'm starting to see a bit more of the old you, before you ever learned the truth about your mother, before love ever came into the equation…all I see is a fun-loving, Quidditch-loving, happy you."

"Feels like it too!" Mika exclaimed.

Pointing at the top of Mika's head, Hermione asked, "But what's with the sunglasses?" 

"Oh these were a gift from Justin!" she explained with a goofy grin.

"Finch-Fletchley?" Hermione asked, looking confused.

As she slipped the shades on, Mika replied with a laugh, "No silly! Timberlake…from the Muggle group NSYNC. See, my college roommate Felicity was his cousin's girlfriend and we got to go backstage at one of their concerts. He was really cool to talk to!"

Hermione shrugged as she looked up at the announcer's booth. "Yeah, Lee Jordan should be due in his booth soon! I hear there's a guest commentator up there with him!" she commented.

"Cool!" Mika exclaimed, "I can't wait! I just have to grab some tissues. I spilled my drink."

~*~

"Mari, you ready?" Lee asked as he led Marionie into the commentator's booth.

Marionie replied playfully, "Babe, I was born ready! It's good to be home again!"

"That's good," Lee said, looking out at the crowd, "It's show time!"

The pair sat down at the desk, gathering some notes.

"Sonorous!" Lee and Marionie said at the same time, turning their wands into microphones.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Lee Jordan, live at the London Wizarding Sports Stadium, bringing you another excellent Quidditch match up. It's Liverpool vs. our very own Cannons. But before we bring on the Quidditch, I would like to introduce to you a very special lady. She's one of the beaters on our national team; she's on the cover of every magazine, and she's really quite the example of pure exquisiteness, put your hands together for Marionie Hearts!"

"Oh please, Lee!" Marionie said as the crowd roared, being modest as usual, "You flatter me!"

"Well, it's good to see fame and fortune hasn't changed you!" Lee commented, "You mentioned earlier that you hadn't been home for a while…what are you looking forward to today?"

"Well, the Cannons line-up has drastically changed this year because of the EQA draft…it's practically a brand new team! I'm looking forward to checking out how the acquisition of Sierra Crane and Caroline McIntyre works out for the offence and how the two new girls will come together with veteran Zoë Carmichael. I'm also looking forward to seeing Ron Weasley in action for the first time since he became a free agent last year. And of course, Cole Livingston and Brock Lightstar, the beaters and Ethan Hawthorne, the star seeker…I expect nothing but the best from this team."

"Any predictions for the match?" Lee asked with a smile.

Marionie thought for a moment before saying, "Well…I'm anticipating that Zoë will play a considerable part in the offence, as she did during the past two seasons. I'm looking forward to seeing Cole and Brock really perform as beaters. I've watched them grow as players for a while now and I admire their work ethics. Of course, their seeker, Ethan, can't go unmentioned. I'm also waiting to see that the new additions prove themselves as well."

~*~

Mika couldn't believe her ears as she walked back to the bleachers.

"…yeah, I give her a ring whenever I can. She's been a wonderful friend to me," she heard Marionie say in response to Lee's question about keeping in touch with people during the Quidditch season.

"You knew, didn't you?" she asked Hermione in a firm voice once she got back to her seat.

Hermione nodded and explained, "I didn't think you'd mind…it's still Quidditch!"

Mika rolled her eyes as Lee announced that the match was going to start.

"…so let's bring it on! There go the Lions coming at ya! Serenity Windemere is looking mighty good today. Let's hope the Snitch can save itself from her clutches…" Mika spaced out for a moment. "…et ready for your Chudley Cannons!!!"

As Ron and his teammates flew into the pitch, the crowd went absolutely wild!

"And it's on!" Lee exclaimed, "The Cannons have the early control of the Quaffle. Carmichael passes it to McIntyre!"

"Oh wow, and it's a quick give-and-go to Sierra Crane. Wow, those new chasers are quick!" Marionie commented as the girls moved out of a Bludger's way.

"No doubt about it, the girls are giving the Lions a run for their money! And check out Gabriel Redstorm's swift swing, changing the Bludger's direction towards Hawthorne!" Lee exclaimed.

Thoughts ran through Mika's mind like world-class sprinters as she tried to enjoy herself.

**~*~**

**-*September 21st, 2023*-**

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

In the cover of the night, Andrew, Jayson and Kiara slipped out of the castle and into the grounds, by the twins' favourite oak tree, which coincidentally was their mother's favourite tree as well when she went to Hogwarts.

"All right," Andrew said, "Let's do this."

"How does this work?" Kiara asked, "Does Jay say it or do we say it together?"

Jayson looked at Kiara then Andrew. "I think we should say it together," he told them, "even if I'm better than you guys at Charms."

The trio stood in a triangle formation and linked hands.

As Kiara put her hand into Jayson's, she said soothingly to him, "Don't worry, I'm right here beside you. We can make it through this. We'll help the twins and everything will be all right again."

At Kiara's touch, Jayson could feel himself relaxing. Something about the girl's touch made him feel like a different person. Her voice made him feel so at ease. The way her eyes sparkled made his heart melt. 

Andrew took Kiara and Jayson's free hand and said, "I'm ready."

"Okay, on three," Jayson said as Kiara and Andrew nodded, "1, 2…3!"

"Avaccioflow!" they said loudly at once, concentrating their energy at the middle of their triangle formation.  

Just like the letter from Jayson's Mum described, the cloud appeared.

"Wow…" Kiara whispered as they observed the twins, walking into one of the rooms they vaguely recognized from the Leaky Cauldron Inn.

Jayson quickly dropped the envelope into the cloud and it disappeared. 

As soon as they relaxed, Kiara jumped into Jayson's arms and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

"See, they're fine," she assured him, "They'll make it through."

Squeezing her tightly, Jayson replied, "Yeah…thanks for being around. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Kiara pulled away and stared off into the distance, her eyes fixed on the full moon.

As he walked away, Andrew said, "I'm heading in! I'll catch ya later!"

Jayson walked over to Kiara and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied, "I just don't want us to get hasty here…"

Jayson looked puzzled. He had no idea what Kiara was referring to. 

"Listen, I'm going to go," he said to her as he walked away.

Kiara decided to stay out a while longer before heading in.

~*~

**-*August 31st, 1999*-  
_Paradise Cove Restaurant_**

Joey sighed as she waited at her brother's favourite table, in his favourite restaurant. After the Quidditch match had finished, Draco told her that he wanted to take care of certain things before dinner so he told her he'd meet her there. Marionie arrived and they engaged in a conversation.

~*~

Just as Draco was about get into the restaurant after apparating onto the parking lot, he noticed the same two girls from the concession stand at the Quidditch match earlier. They were talking by a red convertible and the raven-haired girl had her sunglasses on.__

~*~

Mika looked up and noticed a blond guy with from a distance. She decided to calm down in fear of being overheard, despite the fact that she wasn't sure if he was complete stranger or if he knew her.

"Hermione, I know you mean well but I am _not _hungry!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

Marionie dragged her towards the restaurant without saying another word.

~*~

"Reservations for three, Malfoy," Draco said to the Maitre 'D Jacques.

The older man replied, "Right this way, sir. Miss Joey said you'd be coming a bit late. She and Miss Marionie are at the table, waiting for you."

Draco nodded and followed him to the table.

~*~

Mika noticed Draco's back walking away as Hermione was dragging her. She pulled away from her friend's grip and stood behind the bushy haired girl.

"Reservations for two, Granger," she told the lady who was there.

The hostess replied, "Right this way, Miss Granger."

~*~

"Humph, better late than never, huh, Draco?" Joey commented as Draco sat down between her and Marionie.

"Yeah…" he replied as he glanced over the menu, not really reading it, "So what'd I miss?"

 "Nothing much," Marionie said, "Joey was just telling me that you've been distracted…do you _really _miss her? Why don't you get with Blaise or something? Miss Avalon turned her back on you _and _on me or did you forget? She's not worth it. Get over it!" She said the last two sentences in a cold tone, very uncharacteristic of her.

"_Excuse _me, Miss Hearts!" Draco shot back.

The waitress came and took their orders, preventing a fight from breaking out.

~*~

Close by, Mika and Hermione were drinking, waiting for their food to come.

"Okay, I'll admit the match was great," Mika told Hermione, "It _almost_ felt like old times."

"It could have been _worse_!" Hermione pointed out, "You could have seen Malfoy."

When Hermione said this, Mika began to sense a presence in the back of her mind, a very angry emotional presence. 

"Listen, Hermione, I have to go to the toilet so stay here and wait for the food," she said as she got up and walked off.

Hermione nodded, watching Mika walk off.

~*~

Joey's gaze followed the back of Mika's head as she walked off. She had no idea the charm-braided head belonged to Miss Avalon. She was merely fascinated by the numerous tiny braids. Draco's gaze followed Joey's and he jumped up and walked over to her without any warning.

"Excuse me," he said as he tapped her shoulder.

Mika stopped and faced Draco; her back still turned towards his table and her purple eyes unreadable.

"Wow…you're back…oh my goodness…wow…"  Draco commented in a hush undertone.

Mika rolled her eyes and replied sharply, "Is there a point to this, Mr. Malfoy? I _really_ have to go…"

"Okay, I'll get straight to the point here…I don't expect you to come running back to me but Mari…she's your best friend. Spending a year without you has really changed her. She's usually playing Quidditch but whenever I do spend time with her, she's different…like something's missing! Just try to mend fences with her…it would be a shame for a friendship like yours to go to waste."

With that said, Draco went back to the table, leaving Mika with her jumbled thoughts as she headed for the toilet.

~*~

**-*REVIEWERS!*-**

_I got reviews! YAY!!! Love y'all!!! *stands and does a lil happy butt dance*_

**Marionie Hearts: **Katie, you rock! I love you! I'm glad you agreed to the whole Scott/Marionie ship I built from the ground up, otherwise, this story wouldn't work. Jayson's just the perfect kid, huh? ;) ;) Isn't it great how he just charms his way into Kiara's heart? You know this is the perfect opportunity for me to write my specialty, romance! I got a new ship…I should have my own harbour for all the ships I got. Lol! Anyway, it's all good!

**haydens-sweet-lil-angel: **Oy! Dyz, I'm glad you enjoy reading my immensely long chapters! I hope Tom's not _too _upset there's a lot of Barringer action going on early in the story. Tell him not to worry, though, 'coz Draco Malfoy's going to have his own thing going on. Let me know if he enjoys the birthday dinner surprise. Try to assure him that I would never go Harry/Mika on him; that's Katie's department, really! See, we have the same characters in our stories, but they're two different universes. Draco/Mika's always #1!!! Besides, the twins wouldn't exist without that ship, right? ;) ;)


End file.
